All that is Lost
by Lolsnake9
Summary: After the night of celebrating the victory against Wu and Shu in Red Cliffs, the five strategists of Wei Guo Jia, Jia Xu, Xun Yu, Xu Shu and Sima Yi recovered from a terrible hangover. However, they later discovered that the world around them has turned into an endless desert while everybody else is gone! What actually happened?
1. A Rough Night

**All that is Lost**

* * *

 _Set during the hypothetical-hypothetical Wei story, where Wei won against Shu and Wu during Chibi. Cao Cao gave a special celebration to the five Wei strategists Guo Jia, Jia Xu, Xun Yu, Xu Shu and Sima Yi for their efforts and the five had a hangover. When the five became sober, though, suddenly everyone is gone and everything around them became ruins and an endless desert! Horrified and confused of what's happening, the five strategists wandered around the ruined land trying to figure out what has happened, while other strange things are also occurring…_

 _Note: Even though it's listed as Adventure/Humor, I feel that the more appropriate genre is Adventure/Humor/Parody/Drama. Curse FanFiction for not letting more than two genres._

* * *

 _Chapter 1: A Rough Night_

* * *

 _…._

 _….uhrgh…._

 _….what…happened….?_

 _…._

 _...what a night...we had..._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

Guo Jia: …..ngrgh…..rrrgghhh….what? Where is…this? And….huh? ….what is this? Is this…..a doll? Of Lord Cao Cao? Rrrgghhh…..uh?

Sima Yi: **sleeps with a jar of wine on his head**

Guo Jia: Huh? Hey…yo! Wake up! **removes the jar of wine**

Sima Yi: Eh?! Uhm, whoa! Errgghhh….right….what happened last night?

Guo Jia: I….don't remember that much either. Gah, my head is still heavy….

Sima Yi: Wait a minute….I think….didn't we celebrate our victory against Sun Quan and Liu Bei at Chibi?

Guo Jia: Hmmm….

 _The night before…._

Cao Cao: Congratulations! Thanks to our combined effort, we have defeated Sun Quan and Liu Bei!

Everyone: **cheers**

Cao Cao: And truly, none of this could have ever happened if it weren't for your efforts. Especially you, Guo Jia.

Guo Jia: Haha….truly, I am honored, my lord.

 _Back to present….._

Guo Jia: Ooohhh….that's right! Thanks to my help, we managed to win against them and turned their fire attack on them…right?

Sima Yi: Yup. And then….

 _Back to flashback…_

Guo Jia: But still, without the help of my other four colleagues, I couldn't have done it either.

Jia Xu, Xun Yu, Xu Shu, and Sima Yi: Hahaha.

Cao Cao: Ah, right! Definitely can't forget you four too!

Jia Xu: Ahaha…but really though, Master Guo Jia is definitely the only one who can make this happen.

Xun Yu: That's right.

Xu Shu: Of course. I really didn't do much.

Sima Yi: Master Guo Jia clearly deserves the highest honor!

Guo Jia: Haha…yeah, yeah, thank you, thank you! And for that, let us have this special toast, for our victory!

The five: YEAH!

 _Back to present…_

Sima Yi: And then we just went full-on crazy with those three…..

Guo Jia: Hmmm….right! Come, let's go check out on them.

Sima Yi: Yeah. Sigh…man, how can we even face Lord Cao Cao after this?

Guo Jia: It's alright. He probably should have expected this to happen, anyway.

Sima Yi: You had a point.

 _Meanwhile…._

Jia Xu: ….guh…..nrrrghhhh…..what…..hm?! What the….why are my clothes ripped?! ….shit, man. Don't tell me we actually did 'that'….wait, what did we do anyway? Ngh…wha?!

Xun Yu: **dressed in a maid's garb** ….zzzz…zzzzzzz….zzzzzzzzz…..

Jia Xu: What….the….ngh…hey! Wake up!

Xun Yu: Zzzzz….

Jia Xu: ….WAKE! THE! FUCK! UP!

Xun Yu: AAAAHHHHH! Yes, yes, Master, I shall do whatever you ask me for, just please don't hit me with- Ah?

Jia Xu: There you go.

Xun Yu: Jia Xu?! …. **realizes what he wears** AAAAHHHH! What, what is this?! Why am I wearing this?! Gah, and you! Why are your clothes ripped?!

Jia Xu: The hell I know! But, seriously though….what happened last night?

Xun Yu: Well…we celebrated our victory at Chibi, then Guo Jia gave that toast to us, and…I dunno…everything just blacked out….

Jia Xu: Right…there were….Master Guo Jia, Sima Yi, and Xu Shu….right?

Xun Yu: Yeah….okay, better look for those three.

Jia Xu: Right.

 _Later…._

Xun Yu: Hm? …..uhhh…Jia Xu.

Jia Xu: What? ….

Xu Shu: **has his head dunked in a toilet with his entire body upside down while holding his sword**

Jia Xu: ….

Xun Yu: ….it's alright. I'll take care of him.

 _Later…._

Xu Shu: Rrrrgggghhhh….everything around me is turning upsssiiiiiiideeeeeee dowwwwwnnnnnn….

Jia Xu: ….hey. Hey! **snaps finger**

Xu Shu: Urrghhh….eh, uhm?! AH! Y-you guys?!

Xun Yu: Yeah, it's us.

Xu Shu: Eh, urm….why….are you dressed like that?

Xun Yu: Long story. Though to be fair, we don't remember either….

Jia Xu: Yeah…gah, that was a long night….

Xu Shu: Uhm…wait, I don't remember? What…happened last night? Like…

Xun Yu: Whoa. You really don't know, huh?

Jia Xu: Granted, this was his first time.

Xun Yu: For his first time, that was pretty rough.

Jia Xu: Poor guy. It's alright, he'll get used to it.

Xun Yu: Yeah. Well, long story short, we celebrated our victory at Chibi.

Jia Xu: However, we had some pretty hardcore toast offered by Guo Jia, and well…the rest….was history.

Xu Shu: Oh. Rgh….how did I suddenly end up THERE, anyway?

Xun Yu: That's the power of wine to you.

Jia Xu: Come on, we gotta meet up with the others. Maybe they can explain what happened….

 _Later…_

Guo Jia: ….oh! Hey, Jia Xu! Xun Yu! Xu Shu!

Jia Xu: Hm? Oh, there you are!

Xun Yu: Are you guys okay?

Guo Jia: Eh….not really.

Sima Yi: Especially me. I woke up with a jar of wine on my head!

Jia Xu: Still better than me and Xun Yu.

Guo Jia and Sima Yi: **widen eyes**

Guo Jia: ….. **secretly nosebleeds**

Sima Yi: Okay, that's….peculiar.

Xu Shu: Okay….so, what actually happened last night?

Everyone: …..

Guo Jia: Gah, dunno man….my vision is still all fuzzy-

Sima Yi: Wasn't all of this caused by you at the first place, you idiot?!

Guo Jia: Well, don't blame me for it! I mean, we only drank a bit, and then-

Xun Yu: A bit?! Explain how 'a bit' can cause THIS! This is humiliating!

Sima Yi: Okay, okay, calm down. Huff….we had quite a rough night, didn't we?

Everyone: Yeah….

Xun Yu: Huff…but, it's alright. It's all in the past. The most important thing now is to meet Lord Cao Cao and do our job as usual.

Jia Xu: Yeah. We really would NOT want THAT time to be repeated again…

Everyone except Xu Shu: …. **shudders at the image of an angry Cao Cao**

Xu Shu: Hm? What? What did you-

Guo Jia: Ah, tis' no fit for a newbie like you.

Xu Shu: But-

Xun Yu: Okay, okay, let's just go, okay?

Everyone: Right.

 _Later…_

Xun Yu: ….whoa! Man, look at this place!

Sima Yi: Wha? Gee, what a trainwreck last night must've been.

Jia Xu: Of course. Just look at all this mess…

Xu Shu: Uhm…I'm kinda scared to think of what we actually did…

Guo Jia: That's because that's not a matter to be thought about.

Xun Yu: Seriously! Look, there are even panties scattered around here and there…

Jia Xu: Oh, dear….

Guo Jia: …. **suddenly brightens up and puts up a perverted face**

Jia Xu: Sigh…..hmmm….know what, there's something kinda….fishy, here.

Xu Shu: Huh, you're right. Look, there's a giant carp here.

Jia Xu: Not….that kind of fish.

Xu Shu: Oh.

Jia Xu: Though admittedly, that's kinda impressive.

Xun Yu: Hmm. What do you mean by fishy?

Jia Xu: I mean, this place has been completely destroyed by our drunk shenanigans, and yet…there's not a single person found here….

Sima Yi: Huh….you're right. You'd expect there'd be some lying around still recovering from hangover.

Jia Xu: Exactly.

Guo Jia: That could just mean that they finished up early.

Jia Xu: Still, something still feels…odd here. The atmosphere feels off.

Xun Yu: What do you mean?

Jia Xu: I don't know. It's as if that….we're actually in a different world.

Xun Yu: Whoa, whoa. Different world, you say? That seems too farfetched.

Sima Yi: That wine's effect is probably still lingering on you.

Jia Xu: Yeah…probably. Gah, I know I shouldn't be drinking too much at my age, anyway. This would usually be the result.

Guo Jia: Different world? Pfftt, that's ridiculous. **walks outside** Come on now, there's no need to worry about the last night anymore. All we gotta do isWHAAAAAAA?!

The other four: Huh?! Hey, what's wroWHAAAAAAAA?!

Everyone: **widen eyes and jawdrop** What…..is…..THIS PLACE?!

Guo Jia: Wait, what?! Why is….WHY IS THIS PLACE AN EFFIN' DESERT?!

Xun Yu: Where, where did everyone go?! Where did everything go?!

Sima Yi: There's just an endless desert everywhere I see!

Jia Xu: Tch….no way!

Xu Shu: NOOOOOO! WE'RE DOOOOOOOMED!

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 _._

 _._

 _._

Everyone: …..

Guo Jia: ….seriously….what? This, this place! The, the palace used to be here! And it's just now…ruins?

Xu Shu: Not just that, but everything else around us are also ruins!

Xun Yu: Hello! Where is everyone? Hellooooo! HELLOOO! SOMEONE! IS THERE ANYONE HERE?! …..no way. There's no way this could be happening.

Jia Xu: Tch….right! I KNOW there is something wrong with this place!

Sima Yi: Still, how could have you known about something that feels 'off' while we couldn't?

Xun Yu: You were probably making stuff up.

Jia Xu: I wasn't! Tch….I don't know…ever since I recovered from that hangover, I've just gotten this kind of feeling….the feeling that SOMETHING about this place and time we're in is not right!

Xu Shu: Wha, what are we gonna do?! There's literally NOTHING in this place! We're not gonna make it!

Jia Xu: Seriously, will you just stop whining?! That way you are actually NOT gonna make it!

Xun Yu: Huff…okay, okay. Everyone, just, calm down! Right now, we don't know where we are….or WHEN we are, even. Everyone we know is gone, and the only clue we have to discover what actually happened, was the celebration we had last night. And now, our utmost priority is trying to discover where we actually are, where has everybody gone to, and what actually happened. So let's get our shit together, and try to find a way out of this! Remember, we are the five people who managed to help our lord defeat the combined might of Sun Quan and Liu Bei themselves. We can do this.

Sima Yi: Eh, it's not THAT impressive really, what with our lord's forces outnumbering them 25 to 1…

Jia Xu: But if it weren't for Master Guo Jia's insight, they could've really wrecked our shit with that wind.

Guo Jia: Hm, yes! Indeed! We are the five most treasured geniuses of our lord! We can't just give up easily!

Xu Shu: But, who will be our leader?

Guo Jia: Aha, of course! It will obviously be-

The four: YOU!

Guo Jia: Whaaatt?! Me?!

Jia Xu: Yes, you!

Guo Jia: B-but why me?! I thought you guys were gonna pick Xun Yu, since he was the one who made that motivational speech….

Xun Yu: Yes, I did, but after further thinking….you are the one responsible for all this.

Guo Jia: What?! How?!

Sima Yi: After all, you were the one who got all of us drunk and hungover at the first place.

Guo Jia: What the…seriously, you guys are so mean…

Jia Xu: Heh, come on now, aren't you supposed to be the 'most beloved' of our lord himself? Do you think he would want seeing you like this?

Guo Jia: What the- NO! Of course not!

Jia Xu: Then are you willing to take this noble task of leading us away from this lifeless hellhole?

Guo Jia: YES!

Jia Xu: Good! You can do it!

Guo Jia: YES! YES! I can't disappoint my lord! I shall show him my best!

Jia Xu: Heheh…works everytime.

Guo Jia: Okay, listen up everybody! We're definitely going to give it our all! We're not gonna give up!

Everyone: YOOOOOO!

Guo Jia: And so, LET'S GO!

Everyone: YOOOOOOO!

 _And so the five strategists went on a journey throughout the seemingly endless desert, trying to find the possible reason as to why they suddenly landed on a mysterious, barren world after recovering from a wild hangover. Meanwhile, however…._

?: **watching the five from behind the ruins** …so…those are the ones who have broken the rules. I see…the time has come, at last.

Xu Shu: …..ah?

Xun Yu: Xu Shu, what is it?

Xu Shu: I don't know….but I think I heard something….

Sima Yi: Really? Well, this might or might not be actually a good thing.

Jia Xu: Most probably not. We still don't know what could ever possibly live in a place like this, so you'd be best on your guard.

Suddenly, there was a blue light coming down from the sky.

Everyone: ….AH?! Wha….what's that?!

 _ **To Be Continued….**_

* * *

Yo guys! So, I came with a brand new story, and sorry if I'm late in uploading this since there was a power outage, and I had to wait until a looooooooonnnnngggg time before the electricity came back again.

Anyways, please leave a review and have a good day!


	2. The Ominous

_Chapter 2: The Ominous_

* * *

 _As it turned out, the pillar of blue light turned into a peon._

Everyone: Wha?

Peon: HYAAAAHH!

Guo Jia: It's okay! I'll handle this! **suddenly gets out his orb and scepter out of nowhere** **and attacks the peon** HYAAAAAAHHHHH!

Peon: **dies and disappears**

Everyone: Whoa….

Guo Jia: Whew…well, a simple peon isn't too much of a trouble, after all. Are you guys alright?

Everyone: Yeah….

Xu Shu: Damn….why is it getting so creepy all of sudden?! Peons just jotting out of the sky like that!

Sima Yi: You're right. God knows what more mindfuckery we'll see next…

Guo Jia: Indeed, we don't know what we will encounter after this. So, we'll just have to be on guard. And stay close with each other! Got it?

Everyone: Ya.

* * *

 _5 hours later…_

Everyone: Pant….pant…

Xu Shu: Pant…oh, GOD! I can't…I can't take it anymore!

Sima Yi: Me…too...

Guo Jia: Huh, is that all you guys can really take?

Xun Yu: But really, we've been walking for five hours, and there seems to be no end to this desert in sight!

Jia Xu: I think we really should rest for a while.

Guo Jia: Hmmm….okay then. Okay everyone, since everyone seems to be tired, let us settle down for a while before we can walk again.

Sima Yi: But where we can stay?

Guo Jia: Hmm….perhaps underneath those ruins will do.

Xu Shu: Huh?! You crazy! What if one of those ruins fall on top of us?

Jia Xu: As long as you don't fuck around, we'll be fine.

Xun Yu: It's alright. It's necessary for us to recover our strength before continuing this long journey, especially since it's getting dark.

* * *

 _Later…._

Everyone: **sits in front of a campfire**...

Guo Jia: So, uhm…okay, did ANY of you guys remember ANYTHING about last night?

Everyone: ….. **shake heads** Nah.

Jia Xu: Everything just seems so blurry.

Xun Yu: Infact, knowing how we woke up this morning….we probably would NOT want to know.

Guo Jia: Hmmmm…right. It seems that we had such a terrible hangover that we absolutely can't remember what happened. But still…there must be SOME little things we remember.

Everyone: Hmmmm…

Xun Yu: ….now….if I remember….last night Lord Cao Cao actually kinda gave us a kind of….'special' wine now, didn't he?

Guo Jia: ….huh! You're right!

Jia Xu: If I remember correctly….it's called the 'Phoenix Wine', or something like that?

Sima Yi: Right! I remember it too!

Xu Shu: …wait….what if that wine caused it?

Xun Yu: Huh? No, there's no way mere wine could cause something like this.

Jia Xu: Then again, just the name alone kinda makes you suspicious, ain't it?

Xun Yu: Did Lord Cao Cao say something about the wine and why it's 'special'?

Guo Jia: Hmm…no, no idea.

Everyone: Sigh….

Xu Shu: …..really, we've just won a major victory against Sun Quan and Liu Bei at Chibi, and now we have this? …why?

Xun Yu: Ah….now, now, it's alright. True, sometimes we have nice things, and sometimes we have….this. But it's alright. We'll find a way out of this.

Jia Xu: Psh, there you go again with your wishy-washy 'encouragements'.

Xun Yu: What?! Come on now, when will you drop that obnoxious cynicism of yours?!

Jia Xu: I mean, look, a little spirit-lifting now and then is fine. But just look at the situation we're in now! We're literally in NOWHERE, and NO ONE around us! Not to mention that peon-shitting sky! Seriously, we don't know what CAN and WILL happen in this weird-ass world, so one wrong move and we're DEAD. No, I guess not even that. Something WORSE than death, because this is clearly not the real world!

Xu Shu: Ah….. **cries** ….I want…I wanna go home….waaaahhhh!

Xun Yu: Ah! There, there, don't cry! Tch, see! Now look at what you've done!

Jia Xu: Oh, so it's MY fault now?! My fault for not letting that kid see REALITY?!

Guo Jia: Guys, ENOUGH!

Everyone: Ah!

Guo Jia: Sigh…look, both Xun Yu and Jia Xu have good points. It's true that we can't lose hope, but again, this is an alien world we all have no idea how it works, so we have to be on our guard. Understand?

Everyone: …

Jia Xu: Sigh…..fine, I'm sorry.

Everyone: Eh?

Jia Xu: You know, it's just that….I don't know. I thought that this world is abnormal, but….I have this feeling…this strange feeling that maybe our original world wasn't 'right' either.

Everyone: Huh?

Xun Yu: What do you mean?

Jia Xu: I don't know. For one, I think that our victory at Chibi just seemed too bizarre to be true.

Guo Jia: Bizarre? Pfft, come on. You saw it! You saw our forces attacking them using their own intended weapon, and it worked! Besides, our fleet compared to their measly few wasn't even a contest, anyway.

Jia Xu: Aaaaaannnnddd that's exactly why it's weird! Come to think of it, we literally only won by luck. Just imagine what would've happened if you hadn't predicted their plan beforehand….

Everyone: …

Sima Yi: Uhm…okay, what's exactly are you trying to say, Jia Xu? Like, you mean that the 'right' way is if we actually LOST that battle?

Jia Xu: Perhaps. Now, I'm not actually HOPING that we'd actually lost the battle, it's just….

Xun Yu: …okay, you know what Jia Xu, perhaps you're just tired. We all are. And now you're just babbling these nonsensical things…

Jia Xu: Sigh…perhaps. I'm getting too old for this shit.

Sima Yi: …..hey, perhaps this is totally unrelated, but….has anyone noticed how weird it was when Master Guo Jia defeated that peon?

Guo Jia: What do you mean by 'weird'?

Xun Yu: Huh…and here I thought I was the only one to notice that. Come to think of it, just look at the way that peon died. Just one hit from Guo Jia, and he's dead. No blood, no visible wound from that high-speed balls, and the he just immediately disappeared.

Guo Jia: Eh? How is that weird?

Xun Yu: What? Like literally, you didn't stop to think about how that peon just DISAPPEARED after ONE HIT from your HIGH-SPEED FLYING BALLS?!

Guo Jia: Heh…never thought of it that way before…

Jia Xu: Considering since it came down from the sky, maybe he wasn't a normal human after all?

Sima Yi: A celestial being? Then he must've been one really crappy celestial being, then. No, no way.

Xun Yu: Yeah…gah, what distorted reality are we in now?!

Jia Xu: Heh, look who finally goes crazy.

Xun Yu: Hey!

Guo Jia: Okay, that's enough. Since it's dark now, we'll just have to get some sleep so that tomorrow we can gain enough energy to continue our journey, understand?

Everyone: Aye.

* * *

 _And so, everyone goes to sleep. At the middle of the night, however…._

Everyone: Zzzzzzzzzz…

Xu Shu: ….ngh….ugh….PANCAKES! AAAAHHH! …pant…pant…pant….oh, just a nightmare. Hmmm…everyone is all sound asleep…. **goes back to sleep** ….

 **WHOOOOOOOSSSSHHHHH!**

Xu Shu: Gah?! What's that sound? …. **widen eyes** WHA?! GUYS! GUYS! GUYSSSSSSSSS! WAKEEEEE UUUUUPPPPPPP!

Everyone: AAAHHHH! Eh, uhm, AAHHHH! WHAT, WHY, WHO?!

Xu Shu: GUYS! THERE'S A STORM COMING AHEAD!

Everyone: WHAT?!

Guo Jia: TCH! Everyone, RUN!

Everyone: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

 _Later…._

Everyone: Pant…pant…pant!

Guo Jia: Tch! The storm's getting faster!

Everyone: AAAAAHHHHHH!

.

.

.

.

.

Everyone: ….pant…pant….

Guo Jia: …ngrrrghhh….cough, cough! Guh…is…everybody…alright?!

Everyone: Rrrrggghhh….cough! Cough!

Xun Yu: We're….fine….

Jia Xu: Mostly…urghh….

Xu Shu: Ngghhh…..what…was that…?

Sima Yi: ….huh?! Hey guys, look!

Everyone: ….what?!

Guo Jia: Is that…is that…

Jia Xu: ….a city?!

Xun Yu: Can we finally find some signs of life here?!

Xu Shu: I don't know guys, but….I'm scared to go in there…

Sima Yi: Me too. It looks….dead. And really grim as well.

Guo Jia: Hmph. The fact that we can actually reach a place other than that damned desert means enough. Let's go.

* * *

 _Later…._

Jia Xu: This place looks like an unfinished construction.

Sima Yi: Yeah, right. Hard to believe anyone would actually live here.

Xu Shu: **touches a brick, which disappears** AAAAAAHHHH!

Xun Yu: Wha? What's that?

Xu Shu: I….I just literally touched a brick, and, and….and it disappeared!

Xun Yu: What? **does the same thing as Xu Shu** WHOA! You're right! Like, did you see that? Did you just see that?! It literally dispersed into these tiny shiny blue cubes!

Guo Jia: Wha…..

Jia Xu: Good lord. As if stuffs aren't getting spooky enough!

Guo Jia: Huff….okay, you know what, let's just try to explore this 'city'.

Everyone: …

Sima Yi: Gee, look at this. Everything's so dark, and all these unfinished buildings.

Guo Jia: Hmmm…..HELLO! ANYONE HERE?!

Xu Shu: Ah! I'm sorry, but are you really supposed to just shout like that?

Guo Jia: Eh? Why?

Xu Shu: Um, no, it's just that I'm afraid that…something else….will come out instead.

Guo Jia: Psh, you're too much of a pussy. Ahem, HEYYYYYY!

 _ **BOOOOOOOMMMMM!**_

Guo Jia: AAAAHHHHHH! **jumps onto Jia Xu bridal-style**

Jia Xu: Whoa, HEY!

Guo Jia: What….was that?!

Jia Xu: Okay…take that as a lesson next time, folks.

Xu Shu: AAAAHHH! G-g-guys, c-can we j-j-just g-g-g-g-g-go out n-n-now?

Guo Jia: What? Hell no! We're already in, so there's no way we're getting out! We're Lord Cao Cao's most treasured five, people! There's no turning back! Let's do this!

Jia Xu: Right. And the only way we can actually do that, is by you getting the hell off me now.

Guo Jia: Eh?! No! Ahem, since I'm the leader of you lots, I too, have to have my being protected at all costs! And you shall do that job for me, Jia Xu!

Jia Xu: For the lo- …..sigh…fine. But don't blame me for suddenly throwing you away when something's after us.

 _And so, the five went into the dark city._

Jia Xu: Hmm…this is rather strange, actually.

Guo Jia: How?

Jia Xu: These buildings look unfinished, and yet this city looks too clean. Like, there are no rubbles, dust, or anything like that.

Xun Yu: You're sorta right.

Sima Yi: Maybe this is actually some kind of highly advanced barbarian society?

Xun Yu: No, it can't be. Infact, this city is actually…really familiar….

Jia Xu: Ya think?

Xun Yu: Yeah. It kinda looks like…..

Guo Jia: **notices a sign** hm? **reads the sign and looks shocked** …Xu…Xuchang?

Everyone: Wha….t?

Xu Shu: …..you mean…..you mean….

Xun Yu: This is….the capital?!

Sima Yi: Like….the EXACT SAME PLEACE WHERE WE LEFT?!

Guo Jia: But….wait, how is this even possible?! Like….we had last night's celebration at Xuchang with Lord Cao Cao and the rest of his army! How…how?!

Jia Xu: We woke up with the city of Xuchang destroyed into ruins, and now that storm somehow half-restored it.

Guo Jia: Hmph…I don't know guys, but maybe we have to go inside that palace.

Everyone: Eh?

Guo Jia: That is the place we celebrated at. If it's restored, then MAYBE there's something we can pick. Let's go.

* * *

 _Inside the palace…_

Guo Jia: ….what?

Jia Xu: Again, this place looks awfully clean.

Sima Yi: But how?! Last time we were here this place is literally a mess from that celebration!

Xun Yu: Let's just look around.

Later….

Guo Jia: There's literally nothing here.

Jia Xu: Huff….hm? What's this?

Sima Yi: Eh?

Jia Xu: …..'Phoenix Wine'? Wait, this was the special wine we had last night!

Sima Yi: Oh, right! You know, we have to keep that. That might be a useful clue.

Jia Xu: Got it.

Xun Yu: Huff….I still don't get it. Did that one storm's purpose was just to, you know, rebuild this city? And doing it half-assedly?

Jia Xu: Probably. Know that I think about it….don't you feel something….off, about this city?

Everyone: Eh?

Jia Xu: Like….it's unfinished and dark….it feels kinda like that we're forbidden to enter it….and bad shit's gonna happen if we do.

Everyone: …..

Xu Shu: …..ah!

Everyone: What?

Xu Shu: Guys…what's…that? **points at a glowing light**

Everyone: WHOA!

Guo Jia: What's….that?

Sima Yi: ….no. Don't touch it. DON'T touch it.

Xun Yu: Actually, if you tell him NOT to, he will do it.

Sima Yi: But we won't know what will happen next! Not everything shiny means something good!

Guo Jia: …... **touches the glowing light anyway**

 _And then, the light glows even brighter._

Everyone: AAAAAAHHHHHH!

 _ **To Be Continued…..**_

* * *

Okay! So, I'm sorry or not uploading anything at Saturday and Sunday, I was busy as hell and there were MORE frustrating power outages which hindered my work! Needless to say, here you go, and I hope you enjoyed it.

Please leave a review and have a good day!


	3. Visions, Part 1

_Chapter 3: Visions, Part 1_

 _WARNING: The following chapter might have some….disturbing imagery. Gladly click away for the weak-hearted. Don't read this at night. Again, I must be one damn arrogant dick for even putting up a warning in front of a 'scary' chapter, thinking that it would actually terrify people. Meh, do whatever you want._

* * *

…..

….

…

..

.

Guo Jia: …..uhrgh? What…happened? **widen eyes** ….where….am I? And….WHERE ARE THE OTHERS?!

 _Guo Jia woke up in a dark, labyrinth-like place made of various cabinets and shelves._

 **SWOOOSH!**

Guo Jia: AAAAHHHH! Fuck, I really should've listened to what Jia Xu said. Huff….okay, calm down. I really should focus on figuring out the way out of here and meet up with the others! Hrmf. **walks and reads the labels of the cabinets** 'Peon kill counts', 'dead generics'? What in the name of? ….. **stumbles upon a dead end** OW! ….. **opens the door** …whoawhoawhoawhoa. What is this?

* * *

 _Guo Jia entered a large room which resembles a graveyard._

Guo Jia: What the….? **reads some of the graves**

 _DIAN WEI_

 _160-197_

 _DIED DURING: WAN CASTLE_

Guo Jia: Wait, what? Dian Wei…Dian Wei survived that attack. He definitely didn't die! Infact, infact he went on to help us during our other battles, and, and…how come there's his grave saying he died at Wan Castle?! This doesn't make any sense! He…he's alive. He definitely survived. I saw it. I saw it! …..what about the other graves? …..

 _GUO JIA_

 _170-207_

 _DIED DURING: MT. BAILANG_

Guo Jia: …. **becomes horrified** …..no. NO. I…..I….died? No…NO! I DIDN'T DIE! I'm alive, ALIVE! I SURVIVED THAT BATTLE! I KNOW IT! This…this can't be! What, what is this place? What is happening?!

 **BAAAAMMMMMM!**

Guo Jia: **turns back** AAAAHHHHHH! ….what…what is that?!

 **BAAAAAAAMMMMMM!**

Guo Jia: YIKES!

 _And then, the door behind Guo Jia opens to reveal a horde of zombie peons and generics._

Guo Jia: WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Zombies: Grrrrhhhh…..grawrgh!

Guo Jia: Tch, **holds weapon** COME! I'LL TAKE ON EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!

Zombies: Grawrgh….Guo….Jia…come…and join us….

Guo Jia: No, NO! I'M ALIVE! AND I WILL STAY SO!

Zombies: There's no need in resisting….you're the same as us….this is the will of nature….

Guo Jia: Look, I've got no time for your zombie blabberings! ALL I HAVE TO FIGURE OUT NOW, IS HOW TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS PLACE!

 _Later, there was a large creature coming from the horde, which turned out to be a zombie Dian Wei._

Guo Jia: **looks shocked** …..Dian Wei?! No, not you!

Zombie Dian Wei: ….you….have come…at last…please…come with us….

Guo Jia: No, NO! NO! I'M NOT UNLIKE YOU LOTS! I'm alive….I managed to survive what I thought couldn't be survived by a person like me! I WILL NEVER GIVE UP THAT EASILY-

 _SHINK_!

Guo Jia: **starts coughing heavily** …. **became horrified upon noticing the large amount of blood on his hand**

Zombies: Khukhukhu….can't you see it now? True, sometimes you may be given a chance to live your dream….but in the end…you can't escape the will of nature….

Guo Jia: …..

Jia Xu: Our victory at Chibi seemed too bizarre to be true…..What would've happened if you hadn't predicted their plan beforehand?

Guo Jia: ….no….NO! We managed to succeed! And I definitely lived! You too Lord Dian Wei, you lived! We both lived! It all definitely happened!

Zombie Dian Wei: Is that….so?

Guo Jia: Ah?

Zombie Dian Wei: Look at you now…you're becoming one of us….

Guo Jia: What…. **looks at his own now-rotting hands** **and becomes horrified** ….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Zombies: Come…and join us…we're in this…together….

Guo Jia: NO! GAH! **holds his chest in pain** Huff…huff…NO! I'm….I'M ALIVE! I SURVIVED! I'M NOT DEAD! I WILL MAKE THROUGH THIS TOO! **grabs weapon and starts killing the zombies** HYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

 _Unfortunately, the massive flood of zombie eventually poured in and overwhelmed Guo Jia._

Guo Jia: Gah, NO! AAAAAHHHHHHHH!

.

.

.

.

.

Jia Xu: Nghhhh….what? What is this place? And everybody is gone! ….there's literally just white space! Huff…. **walks around** HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?! …..oh, fucking great. What the hell am I supposed to do now? **walks around again before a brigh light flashed** WHOA!

.

.

.

Jia Xu: …..wait, what?!

* * *

 _Jia Xu was transported onto the real world, just like everything he knew._

Jia Xu: What….I'm….! I'm back. …..I can't believe it. WE'RE BACK! Oh, Lord Cao Pi!

Cao Pi: ….hm? Oh, Jia Xu. It's you.

Jia Xu: Ah, of course it's I. What else do you expect?

Cao Pi: …huh. You look unusually happy. Especially since my father has just died.

Jia Xu: **looks shocked** Wha…d…died?

Cao Pi: What? You seriously didn't know?

Jia Xu: N-no, I-

Cao Pi: Truly. But again, considering that you've always been passive in my father's service, it's no surprise that you didn't pay attention at all to his death.

Jia Xu: But, wait! I don't understand! How did he?

Cao Pi: Huff….his brain tumor grew more and more vicious, and he didn't make it. And now…all of his former responsibilities are laid onto me. Jia Xu, remember…you and Sima Yi are the ones I count on the most in helping me to unite this land under my control. You have to work even harder from now on. Understand?

Jia Xu: …

Cao Pi: …I'll take that as a yes. **leaves**

Jia Xu: ….. _(No. This can't be! Lord Cao Cao….how come he suddenly died?! Ehm, wait, since Sima Yi is here, I guess I'll have to ask him.)_

* * *

 _Later…_

Jia Xu: Lord Sima Yi!

Sima Yi: Ehm? Oh, it's you. What may be your business?

Jia Xu: Hey, you…ehm…I just gotta say that…I'm glad we're finally back!

Sima Yi: **raises eyebrow** Back? What do you mean? We've always been here.

Jia Xu: Huh? Come on, now! You didn't remember? After the night celebrating our victory at Chibi, we, along with Guo Jia, Xun Yu, and Xu Shu all had a hangover. And when we woke up, everything around us just disappeared! And then, we went into that dark city, where we came across that light, and now we're back!

Sima Yi: …Lord Jia Xu, what have you been smoking?

Jia Xu: Eh? But-

Sima Yi: Okay, perhaps I can understand. You're old, which is why you're now prone into blabbering those nonsensical things. So let me get this clear for you: we never won at Chibi. And then, all those three you mentioned are all dead. I mean I know you've always preferred to lock yourself up in your room, but dear lord!

Jia Xu: W-wait, what? D-dead?! What do you mean?! Like, I remember being with them for just a moment ago, with you too-

Sima Yi: Okay, okay, here, I know you miss the late Lord Guo Jia and Lord Xun Yu. We all do. Though I have no idea why you'd miss Xu Shu, but the thing is: those three are dead. Get over it. Lord Cao Pi told us to not fool around/

Jia Xu: But…..okay, what year it is?

Sima Yi: 220. Why?

Jia Xu: **widen eyes** 220…..tch. **runs outside**

Sima Yi: Huh?! Hey, wait! Jeez, what is wrong with him? He's always been weird, but now is just…

* * *

 _Outside…_

Jia Xu: ….pant…pant….no. There's no way this could be happening. That clearly wasn't a dream. No! No way…Guo Jia, Xun Yu, and Xu Shu are all dead?! And…how come it's been 12 year since our celebration?! GAH! I just….I just don't get it. What is even real anymore? …..now that I think about it, I'm already seventy-four. SEVENTY FUCKING FOUR. And yet….my appearance didn't change in the slightest. Gah, what is even real anymore?!

 _Just at the moment Jia Xu said that, suddenly the world begins to glitch out._

Jia Xu: WHA?! What is happening?!

And then, a bright light flashed and the world turned into a dark, gloomy, unfinished city.

Jia Xu: AH! …..wait…this was the place we went to! Tch! WHAT IS HAPPENING!

?: Khukhukhukhu…

Jia Xu: Aaaahh! What's that?!

?: Khukhukhukhu…come…get the answer….and see the truth…

Jia Xu: What?! What's that thing?!

?: Kekekekeke….GAHAHAHAHAHA! **runs at flash speed**

Jia Xu: Huh?! HEY! **chases after the mysterious creature**

* * *

 _The chase went on, until finally…_

Jia Xu: Pant…pant…HA! Got you! There's no place to escape!

?: Tch. I see….that's quite impressive of you to be able to corner me like this. Fine then…I see that there's no other choice… **glows**

Jia Xu: …..guh, AARRGHH! **clutches head in pain** What…are you doing?! Argh!

?: It's alright…this shall not take too long. Don't worry about your other friends, either.

Jia Xu: Ngrrrgghhh….ngh….. **passes out**

?: I'm not your enemy. Infact, with this, I'm helping you move closer to reality. To the truth.

.

.

.

 _Note: Imagine the following in first-person point of view for maximum effect._

Xun Yu: ...what...what happened? Ngh...I don't feel like myself...oddly enough...huh? Wait, what happened to my clothes? ...and mostly, where am I? Everything's so dark...ngh...oh, there's a door. **opens door**

Xun Yu ended up in the palace in Xuchang.

Xun Yu: Huh?! I'm...I'm back? I'm back! I'M BACK! HAHAHA!

A Generic: Hm? Lord Xun Yu, what's with you?

Xun Yu: Huh? Oh, um...nothing. Haha. By the way, I gotta go.

A Generic: Oh, okay...hmm, Lord Xun Yu seems so energetic today. Normally he just acts really plainly and yells the same thing over and over...

* * *

 _Later..._

Xun Yu: ...ah! There's Lord Cao Cao! And Jia Xu too! Hey! Hey you guys! ...what? I'm ignored by them? Ehem, **runs towards the two** HEY! What?! They're still ignoring me?! Hey, HEY! ...what? How could this be?! Hey, Jia Xu!

Cao Cao: ...by the way, Jia Xu?

Jia Xu: What?

Cao Cao: I feel like somebody's calling me.

Jia Xu: Hmm...me too.

Cao Cao: **shrugs** Oh well, probably just my feeling.

Jia Xu: You're right.

Xun Yu: HEYYYYYY! Tch, this is weird! How come Cao Cao didn't hear me?! For Jia Xu, it's common for him to be a prick like that, but me and Cao Cao are besties! Come on! Hrmf...well, they're probably just busy. Oh well, guess I'll try later.

* * *

 _Later, the army of Cao Cao goes to battle against Shu..._

Xun Yu: Okay. This shall be easy for me! **tries to summon weapon and fails** Wait, what's happening?! Wait, how come I'm now equipped by these crappy fans?!

Zhao Yun: HYAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Xun Yu: Wha- **killed by Zhao Yun in one hit**

.

.

.

Xun Yu: ...what...was that...? I...I died...? In one hit? How...is that possible? Urghhh...this black space again?! Gah, WHAT IS HAPPENING?! ...pant...pant...wait...a mirror? ...

Xun Yu discovered that he's now reduced into his generic self, and became horrified.

Xun Yu: ...what...what has happened...TO ME?! Argh! Nggghhh...gah...these sounds in my head!

 _...Xun Yu...you...are an anomaly..._

Xun Yu: What?!

 _...your existence...is an anomaly...you have...to be...erased...return...to the will of nature..._

Xun Yu: Ngghhh...GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! **faints**

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

...okay, to be honest this might be one of the most disturbing shit I've ever written here. Though considering that I'm a crappy writer, you might find that truly horrifying or unintentionally hilarious instead. Either way would be fine, considering the genre. It's up to you.

Anyways, please leave a review and have a good day!


	4. Visions, Part 2

_Chapter 4: Visions, Part 2_

* * *

Xu Shu: ….ngggghhhh…

 _…Xu Shu?_

Xu Shu: …uhhh…..who?

 _Xu Shu?_

 _Xu Shu, wake up._

Xu Shu: ….. **opens eyes**

 _….hey._

Xu Shu: …..l….Liu….Liu Bei? Lord Liu Bei?

Liu Bei: Hah. Of course it's me.

Xu Shu: W….what? What happened? Why am I here with you?

Liu Bei: Huh? What do you mean? You're always here, with us.

Xu Shu: What? No, no, this is just too strange!

Liu Bei: What do you mean by 'strange'?

Xu Shu: I mean! I mean….I….I was captured by Cao Cao. Then I served Cao Cao and actually defeated you in Chibi! And then some really fucked-up shit happened and-

Liu Bei: What? Captured by Cao Cao? Hahahaha! Come on, that's nonsense.

Xu Shu: But you saw it! You saw me as we-

Liu Bei: Come on now, no, that didn't happen. You've always been with us. And thanks to your help, we managed to defeat both Cao Cao and Sun Quan. We managed to unite the entire land.

Xu Shu: ….oh? You mean, we…..we did it? We actually did it?

Liu Bei: Yeah.

Xu Shu: Oh….I see….so, I guess it was just a dream, then.

Liu Bei: Hahahahaha! Come, let us celebrate this newfound peace.

Xu Shu: Ah….okay. _(This somehow feels too gay…ah, whatever.)_

* * *

 _Later…._

Xu Shu: _(Still….I could've sworn that was real. It definitely happened! ...what should I do?)_

Zhao Yun: ….ah? Oh, there he is!

Guan Yu: Xu Shu!

Zhang Fei: Where you've been all this time, huh?

Pang Tong: Come on now, we've been delaying our celebration all this time just to wait for you.

Zhuge Liang: Well, now that you're back, we're glad for you.

Xu Shu: Ah…hah, hahahahaha….thanks a lot you guys.

Liu Bei: Ah, no, we should be thanking you instead. Now, my people! Let us celebrate our newfound peace!

Everyone: **cheers**

* * *

 _Later…._

Liu Bei: Hahahahaaa! Isn't this great, Xu Shu?!

Xu Shu: Eh, uhm, it sure is, hehe-

Liu Bei: Come on now, drink some more! We'll dedicate this night just for you!

Xu Shu: Eh, uhm? J-just for me? B-but why?

Liu Bei: Naaaaahhh, it's alright! You deserve it! Here!

Xu Shu: My lord, I'm sorry, I can't take it anymo-

Liu Bei: Psssh, nonsense! Here! Swallow all of 'em!

Xu Shu: Ergh, uhm…okay, fine. **drinks and vomits**

Liu Bei: Eh? Oh wow, guess that's a bit too much, huh?

Xu Shu: Uhhhrrrghhh….my head's spinning…..eh, uh?

 _Suddenly, Xu Shu had some strange flickering visions._

Xu Shu: W-w-what?

Zhao Yun: Erm…Xu Shu?

Xu Shu: Wh-what….is happening?

Guan Yu: Are you alright?

Xu Shu: Eh, urrrghhh….what?!

 _And suddenly, Xu Shu saw himself to suddenly be in the state when he was captured by Cao Cao._

Xu Shu: Wait, wha?!

Cao Cao: Hmph. Is that all you want?

Xu Shu: Eh, huh?

Cao Cao: You might be intelligent, but I have no use for a man with so little ambition.

Xu Shu: **widen eyes** Wait, what?! This, this did not happe-

?: Xu Shu!

Xu Shu: Huh?

 _And then, suddenly Xu Shu found himself at Shu's celebration party again._

Liu Bei: Xu Shu! You okay?

Xu Shu: Aaah! Oh, uhm, Lord Liu Bei!

Liu Bei: You were mumbling things.

Xu Shu: Umm…yeah. I think it was from that alcohol. Again, I got captured by Cao Cao, and…

Liu Bei: Captured by him again? Haha! Come on, you're way too worried about your dream. That would never happen, because… **holds Xu Shu's hand**

Xu Shu: Uh, urm….

Liu Bei: Because…. **suddenly speaking in both his own voice and Cao Cao's voice while giving the most unsettling stare ever** _ **YOU BELONG TO ME.**_

Xu Shu: **widen eyes** WHAAAAAA! **smacks Liu Bei's hand away from him** Pant…pant…m-my lord?!

Liu Bei, alternating with Cao Cao: **That's true. I obviously wouldn't let such a precious strategist like you to be taken by the enemy. I need you in my conquest to unite this land! But of course you wouldn't dare to betray me, right?** __ **walks closer towards Xu Shu Right?**

Xu Shu: **slowly walks away** No…..NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!

Cao Cao: _**HAHA…..WHY WOULD I?**_ **grabs Xu Shu**

Xu Shu: AAAAAHHHH!

Cao Cao: _**YOU BELONG TO ME. YOU'RE MINE. YOU SHALL NOT SERVE ANYONE BUT ME.**_

Xu Shu: Aaaahh….aahhh…rrrghhh…. **summons weapon** I said, STAY AWAAAAAAYYYYYYY! **attacks Cao Cao**

Cao Cao: ARGH! **falls unconscious to the floor and turns to Liu Bei back**

Xu Shu: Pant…pant….what?

Everyone else: …..GASP! LORD LIU BEI!

Xu Shu: ….. **realizes what he's done and becomes horrified** ….no….NO! Lord Liu Bei?!

Zhao Yun: You….you're a traitor!

Guan Yu: I knew it! I knew we shouldn't have trusted you the first time!

Xu Shu: W-what the….what….no…NO! Please guys, I, I truly didn't know what I was doing! I didn't mean it! I SWEAR!

Zhuge Liang: Truly?

Xu Shu: Huh?

Zhuge Liang: To be frank, we would've believed you a lot more if you hadn't worn those clothes.

Xu Shu: What clothes…. **looks down and notices his Wei attire** ….what…..no….NO! THIS CAN'T BE!

 _Everything around Xu Shu starts flickering again before he's transported onto the moment when Cao Cao defeated Liu Bei at Baidi Castle._

Xu Shu: H-huh?! Where am I now?! … **notices the dead Liu Bei whereas Cao Cao announces victory** …l-lord….Lord Liu Bei? And…and….Cao Cao….Cao Cao won?!

 _….ngh…_

 _…no…_

 _….this isn't how it's supposed to be…._

 _What will I do?_

 _Liu Bei…Liu Bei was the first place I ended up at. And thus….I….I shouldn't have betrayed him._

 _But, now I helped his arch-nemesis! How could I?!_

 _No, the reason why I agreed to help Cao Cao was that I thought Liu Bei couldn't end the chaos in this land. But….I was wrong…and this is where I ended up..._

 _I'm not a traitor….who….whom do I serve?_

 _Whom do I serve?_

 _Whom am I serving?_

 _…_

 _.._

 _._

 **JAB!**

Xu Shu: ….pant….pant…. **opens his eyes** …..what…..wha?!

 _Xu Shu later realized that he's impaled Cao Cao dead with his sword. But suddenly…_

Xu Shu: …kh….KHORGH! **coughs blood and notices that he's also been impaled**

 _Xu Shu turned around to notice that Xiahou Dun was the one who had impaled him._

Xu Shu: W-wha….what….

Xiahou Dun: Hmph. Served you right, traitor. **pulls the blade back**

Xu Shu: **falls down**

 _The moment Xu Shu fell, everything changed back to the Shu celebration party, where now Zhao Yun was the one who impaled him, and Xu Shu fell right next to Liu Bei._

Xu Shu: ….l….lord….Lord Liu….Bei….

 _…..why?_

 _Why….did this happen?_

 _No….I never planned to betray anyone…._

 _If only….if only I hadn't been so careless….then….then!_

 _…_

 _.._

 _._

* * *

 _….my lord._

 _My lord. Wake up._

Sima Yi: Ngghhh…..uhh….uhm?

Zhang Chunhua: Good morning, my lord.

Sima Yi: ….huh? Chunhua? Why….what happened?

Zhang Chunhua: Looks like you had a nightmare.

Sima Yi: Oh….yeah. That was…definitely a nightmare.

Zhang Chunhua: Come on now, my lord. Don't tell me you're starting to become like Zhao.

Sima Yi: ….huh? Zhao? Who's tha-

Sima Shi: Father!

Sima Yi: Eh, WHOA! WHO, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! WHY DO YOU LOOK SO MUCH LIKE ME?!

Sima Shi: What the- Father! Is something wrong with you?!

Sima Yi: AND STOP CALLING ME FATHER! I DON'T HAVE KIDS!

Sima Shi: What in the name of….mother, what is wrong with father?

Zhang Chunhua: I don't know either…looks like that nightmare is still affecting him.

Sima Shi: Could it be because of something you slipped in his tea or- **SLAP!** OW!

Zhang Chunhua: Ssshh! Never reveal the thing about the tea!

Sima Zhao: Come on now, what's the holdup? We gotta get ready for-

Sima Yi: Huh? AAAAHHH! YOU TOO!

Sima Zhao: Huh?! Hey, what's wrong?

Sima Yi: What the….you…you look so similar to Chunhua! CHUNHUA, DID YOU CHEAT ON ME?!

Zhang Chunhua: ….

Sima Zhao: Mom, I never thought dad would really get it THIS bad upon reaching 50….eh, mom?

Zhang Chunhua: **slowly steps forward to Sima Yi**

Sima Yi: ….SERIOUSLY! AS IF MY LIFE WEREN'T SHITTY ENOUGH, NOW MY WIFE CHEATED ON ME TOO! LIKE THIS, I'D RATHER GO BACK TO THAT SHITTY-ASS DESERT AND- **poked by Zhang Chunhua** Eh?!

Zhang Chunhua: **smiling** My dear husband?

Sima Yi: ….huh?

 _…_

 _.._

 _._

Sima Yi: **unconscious**

Sima Shi and Sima Zhao: **look horrified**

Sima Zhao: …..eh….uhm…..dad?

Sima Yi: …uuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…

Sima Zhao: …..erm…. **turns to Zhang Chunhua**

Zhang Chunhua: **looks at Sima Zhao sternly, also while smiling**

Sima Zhao: Uhhh…..dad?

Sima Yi: Urrrrggghhhh…..uhhhh…

Sima Zhao: Oh…okay! You're awake!

Sima Yi: ….WHA! You again! Who are you?!

Sima Zhao: What the fuck? Dad, I'm your son!

Sima Yi: What?! NO! I…I don't have any kids! And I never will! They're too fucking annoying and too much of a bother to handle and- **SLAP!** OW!

Sima Shi and Sima Zhao: **look horrified at their mother, again**

Zhang Chunhua: ….ahem, so….okay. My lord, we all know that you're getting old and far too stressed by leading an army and state affairs, but truly, we never thought it would cause THIS. We're genuinely worried by it. So, let me refresh some things to you. Those two behind us are our two eldest sons. The one resembling you is Sima Shi, and he's the older. The other one is Sima Zhao, and he's the younger. By the way, he's married to Wang Yuanji too.

Sima Yi: Uhm….whoa whoa whoa. Hold on a second. I….I don't remember having kids.

Zhang Chunhua: In case you forgot, we had Shi at 208, and Zhao 211.

Sima Yi: 208? …hold the fuck on! That's….that's when Chibi happened! As well as that freaky celebration….wait, what year is it?

Zhang Chunhua: Year 249. Why?

Sima Yi: 249….. **widen eyes** WHOA WHOA! What….what the hell happened?! A sudden 31-FUCKING=YEARS had passed, I now have two fully grown son and a daughter-in-law AND I DON'T EVEN FUCKING KNOW ABOUT IT?! AAAAAHHHH! WHAT IS EVERYTHING?! **bangs the wall**

Everyone else: **puts up an 'Awkward…' face** …

Sima Shi: …I think that's the effect of always staying at home, getting wrapped up in his own affairs and businesses.

Zhang Chunhua: I think we should give him fresh air more often.

Sima Zhao: That's pretty good.

Sima Shi: Hey….dad? Dad?

Sima Yi: ….what?!

Sima Shi: Yikes! So, uhm…we think that you might be a tad bit too stressed out.

Sima Zhao: Which is why we'll take you out to get some fresh air!

Sima Yi: Fresh air, huh? ….not too bad, I guess.

* * *

 _Later…_

Sima Yi: …..whoa!

Sima Shi: See, dad? Look at it. All this army….it's all yours. You shouldn't think about things too much.

Sima Zhao: Of course!

Sima Yi: Huh….all this Wei army….is….is MINE?!

Sima Shi and Sima Zhao: YIKES!

Sima Yi: …..hehehehehehhe…hahahahahahahahahahaaaa…mwahahahahahaha! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA! THE POWER! ALL THE POWER IS MIIIIINNNNNNEEEEEEEEE!

Sima Shi and Sima Zhao: **look at each other awkwardly**

* * *

 _And soon enough, Sima Yi quickly adapted to the future he absolutely never prepared for before, and everything proceeded like in history. And so, at one celebration…._

Sima Yi: Cheers, everyone!

The Entire Jin Cast: WOO-HOO!

Sima Yi: Yeah! Whoo!

Sima Zhao: Hmph. You know father, you've been unusually happy these days.

Sima Yi: Why, of course Zhao! Haha…I don't know…I've never felt like this before, too. Which is why I'm all the happier when I get it.

Sima Zhao: Hmph…right. I know you're always like that.

Sima Yi: …..huh?

Sima Zhao: You've always been ambitious. You think you're serving with a loyal heart, but no. All that army and power have always been what you desired since the beginning.

Sima Yi: **drops the wine cup**

Sima Zhao: **glares intensely**

Sima Yi: **looks horrified** ….w-w-w-what…..what?

Sima Zhao: And so, you ignored even your utmost responsibility, or what you were even supposed to be doing at the first place. You let yourself get blinded by your own lust for power, locked within this fantasy. THAT'S THE KIND OF MAN YOU ARE.

Sima Yi: What….what are you saying?!

 _At that moment, immediately Sima Yi's memories of serving Cao Cao flashed quickly through his mind._

Sima Yi: Argh! …pant…pant…what….is going on?!

Sima Zhao: Umm….dad?

Sima Yi: AAAHHH! YOU!

Sima Zhao: WHOA! Hey, what's wrong?

Sima Yi: …what?

Sima Zhao: Come on dad, you're really worrying us now.

Sima Yi: ….you know what son….I think….I think I need to go to the bathroom.

Sima Zhao: Huh? Hey!

* * *

 _At the bathroom…_

Sima Yi: **washes face then looks at the mirror** …pant…pant…why? Why are all of this happening? Am I…am I truly going mad? And what Zhao said earlier…is it true. Is it true that now I'm being too consumed by my own lust for power? And….my responsibility? What, what is it? ….seriously, it sounded as if someone else was talking to me. Not Zhao…..huff….or could it be just me? **places hand on the mirror** Perhaps…perhaps it's my own conscience trying to smack some sense to me? But…why? Why did that happen? ….or…perhaps I indeed have gone too far now? **swipes hand on the mirror**

 _Just as Sima Yi had swept his hand across the mirror, his reflection immediately turned to that of Cao Cao's._

Cao Cao's Reflection: Are you sure about that?

Sima Yi: WAAAAAAA! **punches the mirror, but it immediately reformed** …pant…pant…L-lord Cao Cao?!

Cao Cao's Reflection: Heh. Surprising that you still remember me.

Sima Yi: W-what….WHAT! WHAT ARE YOU?!

Cao Cao's Reflection: Hmph. Know what Sima Yi, I know everything you did. You rebelled against my descendants because of their incompetence and took all the power for yourself.

Sima Yi: Pant…pant…what?

Cao Cao's Reflection: Haha! Now, normally you would expect me to be angry at you, but no!

Sima Yi: Huh? Why?

Cao Cao's Reflection: You see, you actually made a correct decision. Infact, if I was alive, then I would actually let you make a decision. No matter who has the 'right' to power, you can't just let incompetents run the state.

Sima Yi: Uhhh….okay….so?

Cao Cao's Reflection: ….but of course, that's beside the point, right?

Sima Yi: Huh?

Cao Cao's Reflection: Listen….don't lie to me anymore. I know you didn't actually make all of this happen, nor even WANTING it at the first place. But since it is everything you've ever hoped, everything that you couldn't get during your service under me, you quickly accepted it and acted as if you've been the one truly in charge all along. All while forgetting your TRUE responsibility.

Sima Yi: W…w…what?! What, what responsibility?!

Cao Cao's Reflection: Oh? So you up to this point just forgot everything about that celebration?

Sima Yi: Celebration…..!

Cao Cao's Reflection: You truly are one of my best officers. But this is the kind of behavior I can't tolerate. **glows and shoots ice spikes at Sima Yi**

Sima Yi: AAAAHH! Tch! **tries to run away**

Cao Cao's Reflection: Think you can get away from THE TRUTH! **shoots another ice spike, which hit Sima Yi's chest this time**

Sima Yi: AAARRRGHH! …pant…huff….tch! What?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!

Cao Cao's Reflection: What do I want? Hahaha…you see, I really actually desire nothing than for you to see the truth. Your so-called 'reality' is about to end. And the new one is about to come.

Sima Yi: Ngghhh….the…tru….th?

 _What…._

 _What the other truth could be?_

 _You mean…._

 _We've been living a lie?_

 _…_

 _.._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _….I'm not…._

 _….I'm not DEAD!_

 _I'M ALIVE! I'LL ALWAYS BE!_

 _…._

 _….young master…_

 _…..YOUNG MASTER!_

Guo Jia: I'm….alive! I'm not dead! I'm, I'm-

Jia Xu: Master Guo Jia, WAKE UP!

Guo Jia: I AM ALI- AAAHHHH!

Jia Xu: YOUNG MASTER! WAKE! UP!

Guo Jia; Aaah, aaaahhh….Jia….Xu….?

Jia Xu: Master Guo Jia, it's me!

Guo Jia: …aaaahhh…. **starts crying** aaaahhh…aaaahhhh….WAAAAHHH! **immediately hugs Jia Xu**

Jia Xu: Whoa!

Guo Jia: Aaaahhh….aaahhh….you…..you're here….I…..I'm alive….right?

Jia Xu: Of course you are. If I am, then I don't see why you can't.

Xu Shu: Waaahhh…..aaaahhhhh…..

Xun Yu: **comforts Xu Shu** There, there, it's alright. We're together again. It's nothing to be afraid of.

Xu Shu: Sniff….right…but still…I'm…I'm still too scared…

Xun Yu: Don't worry, I was pretty scared shitless too. But we're back together now.

Sima Yi: ...aww, come on! I don't have one to comfort me as well after that freaky-ass trip?! Huff...

Everyone: **looks at each other silently**

 _ **To Be Continued….**_

* * *

You know, I'm wondering why I'm still using the Humor genre despite all the mind-screwy stuff I've written up to this point. Throwing random F-bombs in a serious story doesn't make it Humor, right? Ah hell. Why do I even care.

Anyways, please leave a review and have a good day!


	5. Discovery

_Chapter 5: Discovery_

 _Note: Whenever someone's speaking in Japanese, the text is in italic._

* * *

Guo Jia: So….what….what happened?

Everyone: ….well….

Jia Xu: Looking from our reactions, after that bright light from the palace in Xuchang, we all had some pretty hardcore nightmares, right?

Xun Yu: Oh, right!

Sima Yi: And then we're suddenly transported to this desert again?! Like, where did that dark city go?!

Jia Xu: Huff….okay. So, tell me….what strange visions did you guys have after that bright light?

Sima Yi: I….can't remember it clearly. Apparently I was suddenly transported into 40 years in the future and had two fully grown sons, a daughter-in-law, and…Cao Cao's entire kingdom is under my control, I think? And then….some freaky stuff happened….gah, I don't wanna think about it….

Xun Yu: Oh, right! I think I had pretty horrible nightmares too…I was suddenly ignored by everyone and I became massively depowered….then I looked and saw that my appearance has changed….and then everything blacked out….

Xu Shu: I….I….I was with Lord Liu Bei again….then I killed him and even killed Lord Cao Cao as well…and then I was killed as well….and….waaahhhh…

Jia Xu: Hmmm…right…I had a similar situation as well. I was transported to 12 years ahead where ALL OF YOU, except me and Sima Yi, were dead. Lord Cao Cao was dead and Lord Cao Pi became his heir.

Sima Yi: Wait, you said that I was there as well?

Jia Xu: Yes! The weird thing was, you didn't know what I was talking about when I told you all this freaky adventure!

Sima Yi: Wow…that's creepy….

Jia Xu: Yeah….and? What about you, Master Guo Jia?

Guo Jia: **slowly widen eyes and voice trembles** ….I…..I…..I….

Jia Xu: …..what? What is it?

Guo Jia: I….I…..I walked down a dark corridor. And then….I opened a door. When I entered that room….I encountered a graveyard.

Jia Xu: … **..** then?

Guo Jia: I read the names at the graves….first was Dian Wei. Then….

Jia Xu: ….Dian Wei? But how could that- …. **slowly widen eyes**

Guo Jia: And then….and then….the next one….had….it had….my name.

Everyone: **widen eyes**

Guo Jia: That second grave had my name on it. And….then….there was a large flood of zombies coming from the other room. They….they said….they said that I was supposed to be dead. That I belonged with them. I was the same as them.

Jia Xu: ….wha…no…

Guo Jia: I….I tried to fight back. I told them…that I was alive. I AM alive. But no….they overpowered me….and I slowly turned into becoming the same….as THEM….. **covers face and cries**

Everyone: ….

Jia Xu: …u-uh…it's okay. It's okay, you're here with us now. You're not dead. You're alive. We all are. But still, I thought you weren't scared of death.

Guo Jia: It's not that I'm not scared at the thought of death! It's just….they told me that I was DEAD despite that fact that I AM ALIVE! And yet they told me that it was the reality! The truth!

Jia Xu: ….wait.

Guo Jia: Like seriously, do I look dead to you?! Huh?! HUH?!

JIa Xu: Uhhh….okay, okay, calm down. Yes, it's true that all these visions we had frightened the hell out of us. But it's all over. We're all here, together. And now what we gotta mind the most is, again, how to get out of here. You all understand?

Everyone: … **nods**

Xun Yu: That's right.

Sima Yi: Still, there's one thing that bothered me.

Everyone: What?

Sima Yi: In my nightmare, I got visited by Cao Cao. He attempted to kill me, and succeeded. The strangest thing was that how he told me that he actually wanted to help me, because this way, he's bringing me closer to 'the truth'.

Everyone: 'The truth'?

Sima Yi: I seriously don't know what the heck that means. Maybe he meant it in a way that he attempted to bring me back to reality a.k.a waking me up?

Xu Shu: In that case, that's the nastiest way of waking anyone up, ever.

Jia Xu: Hey….he said something about bringing you back to 'the truth', you said? …..oh shit.

Sima Yi: Why?

Jia Xu: Y'see...after everything in my nightmare went apeshit, I got transported into that same dark city we went to. There, I met a mysterious hooded man….or creature….not so sure. Then after I cornered him, he used some freaky magic to knock me out, and….of I remember correctly….he pretty much aid the same thing.

Xun Yu: It did?

Jia Xu: Yeah! He said that he only wanted to help me finding 'the truth'.

Everyone: …..

Guo Jia: ….so? Does that mean that the world we're living in….the REALITY we're living in….is not real?

Jia Xu: Hrmf….you know, since the beginning I've had a hard time believing if this was real, but…considering the many mind-fuckery we've encountered so far…perhaps, all of this is real. Or not real. Argh, I don't know.

Everyone: ….

Guo Jia: …..alright, it's decided.

Everyone: Huh?

Guo Jia: We really are not going to just sit around here, aren't we? We're currently in a world different from ours. Whatever supernatural forces trying to tell us 'the reality' can go eat their own asses. We're going to return to OUR world, OUR reality, and we're NOT going to buy ANY of their bullshit!

Everyone: **brightens up**

Guo Jia: SO! What do you say, boys?!

Everyone: YOOO!

Guo Jia: Now that's the spirit! Come, let us go!

Everyone: YOOOO!

* * *

 _And so the five continued their journey travelling throughout the massive desert aimlessly, trying to at least find SOMETHING….._

Everyone: …

Jia Xu: **stubs his toe on a rock** _Oh, FUCK!_

Everyone: **surprised and turns to Jia Xu**

Jia Xu: _SHIT! FUCK! That hurts! Tch….I might need to change my shoes or something….these are getting pretty thin….huff…_

Xun Yu: ….uhhh…Jia Xu?

Jia Xu: What?

Sima Yi: Huh, now you're speaking normally again?

Jia Xu: What? What do you mean?

Xu Shu: You know….when you stubbed your toe…..you actually spoke in some strange language…

Jia Xu: Huh? I did? What language?

Guo Jia: You don't even remember?

Jia Xu: I….seriously don't know. Probably because that hurt so much I started talking gibberish.

Guo Jia: It…didn't sound like gibberish. Like…. **suddenly punches Jia Xu**

Jia Xu: Huh? _OW! Hey, what the hell was that for?!_

Guo Jia: There, there! That's the strange language you spoke in!

Jia Xu: _Huh….this, eh? Now that's….weird. I don't even know what language this is._

Xun Yu: Wait a minute….I think I can speak that one too.

Sima Yi: You can?!

Xun Yu: Yeah! Wait…ahem…. _like this!_

Everyone: Whoa!

Guo Jia: Hey, I think I can too! _Yeah, look at this! This is amazing!_

Xu Shu: _Me too….man, this is strange!_

Sima Yi: _It sounds a lot like barbarian language, to be honest…._

Jia Xu: _Now, hold on. This is the language we've never even heard before in our entire life, and now we can just suddenly speak it fluently and understand every single word of it flawlessly?_

Guo Jia: _Yeah….it's weird, but….HEY! AT LEAST IT'S AWESOME!_

Everyone (except Jia Xu): _YEAAAAAYYYYY!_

Jia Xu: _What the-_ Okay, that's enough! Back to our normal language!

Everyone: Ehhh?

Jia Xu: Seriously…considering the many mind-fuckery we've seen so far, I fear that using that language for too long will turn us into a different person completely!

Guo Jia: Tch, Jia Xu! You're no fun!

Jia Xu: Fun! You're STILL trying to get some FUN in this kind of situation?!

Xun Yu: Okay, okay, cut it out. Well…Jia Xu had a point. Then again, that's precisely why we should let loose once in a while as to not lose our minds.

Guo Jia: Correct!

Jia Xu: ….huff….fine, sorry. Again…it's just that I'm losing my mind already due to this freaky situation we're in.

Guo Jia: It's alright. We'll get used to it.

* * *

 _And so, the five continued their journey, until suddenly…._

Guo Jia: …..OW!

Everyone: WHOA!

Sima Yi: Hey, what happened?

Guo Jia: Ouch….I don't know, suddenly I hit my head against something!

Jia Xu: Huh? What?

Guo Jia: …eh? What? There's nothing here!

Xun Yu: What is it?

Guo Jia: I don't know….there's nothing in here, and yet I felt as if I walked to a wall! Erm, lemme try again. **walks into the invisible wall again** OW! What…..what the hell?! WHAT WAS THAT?!

Jia Xu: Tch, here, lemme. **places hand on the invisible wall** …hmmm….right. This is indeed an invisible wall.

Sima Yi: The fuck? How can something like that happen?!

Jia Xu: **shrugs** What were you expecting, an oasis of wine served by dancing girls?

Guo Jia: Whaaattt…I want that….

Jia Xu: Not until we get around this. Okay….so apparently this invisible wall expands horizontally indefinitely. We have to turn around. Okay then….I suppose we just need to turn around and take a different route.

Xun Yu: You're so calm facing a strange sorcery like that.

Jia Xu: Sigh…look, I guess just being in this world for too long has made see everything the same way, okay. The same FUCKING way.

And so, they turned 90 degrees and walked across, until….

Guo Jia: …..now what's that?

Everyone: Eh?

Xu Shu: It….it looks like….

Sima Yi: ….an incoming sandstorm?!

Xun Yu: Uhhh…what?! …guys…it's not a sandstorm…

Everyone: …..

 _Turned out that the sandstorm was actually a really, really, REALLY large group of incoming peons._

Jia Xu: …THOSE ARE PEONS!

Everyone: AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Xu Shu: WE SHOULD RUN!

Guo Jia: Run?! Tch….no!

Xun Yu: Wha?! You insane! There's no way we could manage tha-

Guo Jia: NO! We WILL FIGHT them. We won't be running away anymore! C'mon….we can do this!

Everyone: **summons weapons**

 _ **Sudden typical DW stage music plays**_

Everyone: WHA-

Guo Jia: Now what's with that sudden music?!

Jia Xu: It doesn't sound like anything we've ever heard…infact, it sounds like the song of HELL!

Xu Shu: W-w-who plays that music?!

Xun Yu: Seriously guys, the peons are getting closer!

Sima Yi: Be prepared!

Everyone: **attacks the peons** HYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

 _And then the slaughter began…_

Guo Jia: **uses his high-speeding balls to crush the peons** HYAH! Right! Over there! There! THERE! WRAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHH!

Jia Xu: Tch, hyah! **notices a fleeing peon** Hm? **teleports behind the peon** The fuck you think you're going?! **slits the peon's throat** Heh….nothing personal, kid.

SIma Yi: Hmf! Hyah! Take that! **activates that lightning attack** MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

Xu Shu: **simply hacks the peons at lightning speed**

Xun Yu: **does that lightning in a square attack**

* * *

 _Around an hour later…._

Everyone: ….pant…..pant….pant….

Guo Jia: …pant…so….pant…is it….is it over?

Jia Xu: ….yeah….it seems…so….

Sima Yi: Seriously, how many peons did we kill?

Xun Yu: …dunno….around….a thousand maybe? **casually kills a peon that rises from behind**

Xu Shu: Whoa….we managed to kill all of them despite the fact that there's only five of us?

Guo Jia: Well….to be fair…they do die from a mere single hit from us….wait.

Jia Xu: **chuckles** Wha-ha-ha-hat? A single hit? What are they, made of tofu?

Xun Yu: Perhaps our magic also contributes to that-

Sima Yi: Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on. Magic?

Xun Yu: Uhhh…yeah. All that fantastic stuff we did are all magic, right?

Sima Yi: What? Hell no. How can we even use magic at the first place? We're not Yellow Turbans.

Xun Yu: …right.

Xu Shu: But….perhaps it is indeed magic. After all, we did a lot of fantastic stuff that many other people can't do, right?

Xun Yu: Especially Jia Xu. Flipping around like crazy at his age…..

Jia Xu: ….hellloooooo, something wrong with that?

Guo Jia: ….you're right. But come to think of it….isn't this the exact same shit we do at our original world?

Sima Yi: ….right…..meaning that we've been using MAGIC this entire time without even knowing it?

Xun Yu: I know right….I mean, it didn't even occur to us the first time we used it?

Guo Jia: Eh, I think our shit is WAY cooler than those Yellow Turban freaks. Anyway, let's go.

* * *

 _Later…._

Guo Jia: ….huh? Hey guys, look!

Jia Xu: What's that? Is that a cottage?

Xun Yu: A VERY old cottage, I must say.

Sima Yi: It looks….spooky. As if no one has inhabited it for CENTURIES.

Xu Shu: Guys, I don't think it's safe to enter...it looks like something scary is gonna pop out at any minute!

Guo Jia: Hmmm…let's go in.

Xu Shu: H-huh?! You serious?!

Guo Jia: Well, DAMNED YES I'm SERIOUS! How many times do I have to tell you?! No matter how spooky it seems, if it may contain the key to our escape, we WILL enter it! Come on! Let us not waste any more time!

* * *

 _Inside the cottage…._

Xu Shu: I-it's dark….

Sima Yi: …huh….even though it's incredibly dusty, it actually still looks very tidy.

Xun Yu: Hmm….come to think of it, the style of his house is also incredibly unlike what we've seen. This wood used here especially….

Guo Jia: Hmmm…. **swipes hand across the wall when he accidentally turned on a light switch** WHAAAA!

Everyone: AAAHHH!

Guo Jia: ….whoa….what….what?

Xun Yu: What? What did you do?!

Guo Jia: I literally just swiped my hand across this wall and suddenly the entire room lights up!

Xun Yu: What the….. **looks up** …is that….is that a crystal bulb with fire in it?!

Sima Yi: Good lord….is this some sort of a cult basement or something?!

Jia Xu: Come on guys, that's nothing to be freaked out over. There's still some more we have to explore…still, keep your guard up.

Everyone: …..

* * *

 _Later…._

Xu Shu: **accidentally turns a light switch on, again** WHOA!

Jia Xu: Hmmm….it's a bedroom.

Guo Jia: Quite small, I must say.

Sima Yi: Whoa whoa, look at all this stuff here.

Xun Yu: Do we even have this sort of stuff at our world?

Sima Yi: Yeah, I mean…look at it…there's this stick with a black, pointy end on it, a squishy, little block, and that crystal bulb with fire in it….

Xu Shu: What….wait, maybe we're actually in a barbarian country?! Those barbarian kidnapped us while we were drunk!

Sima Yi: Barbarians? …..ah, no. I mean, look, there's a stack of paper there. We have those.

Xu Shu: ….guys, look!

Xun Yu: Hm? What…what is this? It's a box with a bunch of thick strings connected to it, and…this strange pad with bunch of strange symbols….

Sima Yi: **looks at the papers** Hmmm….whoa, there are even more strange writings and scribbles on these papers….

Jia Xu: This rooms looks like it belongs to a mad scientist….

Guo Jia: …..hey. There's a strange box-looking thing here.

Xun Yu: Eh? Huh, it looks similar to the box on the table here.

Guo Jia: Hmmm… **presses one of the buttons** OH! It…it lights up!

Xu Shu: Whoa, what are those strange curvy lines?

Guo Jia: I don't know man…I don't know….

 _And then, the TV finally plays._

Everyone: …what?

 _ **To Be Continued….**_

* * *

Okay! Please leave a review and have a good day!


	6. Revelation

_Chapter 6: Revelation_

* * *

 _The TV then plays various clips of the previous Dynasty Warriors games, causing confusion from the five._

Guo Jia: …what is…this? Isn't that…Lord Cao Cao?! But why does he look so different?

Jia Xu: What…how could he even say that sort of thing?

Sima Yi: What…the…is that me? But I….sounded so silly…

Xu Shu: Huh….Guo Jia, is that you? You look different…

Xun Yu: …and Jia Xu too! Man, what is this?

Guo Jia: …no way….we….we don't remember any of this ever happened….do we?

Jia Xu: I….don't know….what's weird are the random appearances of these texts telling us what we said.

Xun Yu: What…..

 _And after clips finished playing, there was static again, before a mysterious, shadowy creature appeared on screen._

Everyone: WHOA!

?: Khukhukhukhu…hello there, whoever is playing this.

Jia Xu: Wha…wait a minute. That's the strange creature I met in my nightmare!

?: Of course, what am I saying? There obviously can't be any other person who could possibly be watching this other than you five.

Everyone: **widen eyes**

Guo Jia: …what the….

?: Now listen. I've already said it to you many times that I'm not here as your enemy. Infact, I'm here to help you. Help you to bring you closer to the truth.

Jia Xu: The truth?

?: What kind of 'truth', you ask? Well, it's the kind of truth you've never encountered in your life. Not everything you might have perceived as 'truth' and 'reality' your entire life is true, after all.

Sima Yi: What the…what the hell is this strange guy blabbering about?!

?: After all, life is indefinite and always changing. What you have today might be gone by time of dawn. And the next day, you gain it back. Who can really predict the changing courses of this life?

Xu Shu: Umm….what….what?!

?: Hahaha! Yes…even for such unparalleled geniuses like you, you're still struggling to grasp the very concept of 'reality' like what I've just told you now. But worry not. Soon enough, you shall find out for yourself, and then, you shall be given a choice on how you would live your life from thereon. Peace.

 _And then the TV went back into static._

Everyone: **completely dumbstruck** …what.

Guo Jia: What the…..WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!

Jia Xu: Whoa!

Guo Jia: SERIOUSLY! All this nonsense talk about 'the truth' and stuff…..I'M SICK OF IT! For once, can't we just get ONE thing that makes SENSE?!

Jia Xu: Hey, hey! Calm down!

Guo Jia: NO! Pant….NOTHING in this world MAKES SENSE! How the hell are we even expected to accept what they say is 'the truth' and shit?!

Jia Xu: **slaps Guo Jia**

Guo Jia: OW!

Jia Xu: Seriously, CALM. THE FUCK. DOWN.

Guo Jia: …..

Xun Yu: Look, we also don't know what's with this whole nonsense, but that's precisely why we should remain calm!

Sima Yi: It's just like what you said, right? We're the five prided by Lord Cao Cao. We must not lost our cool and think our way calmly out of this.

Guo Jia: ….sigh….I don't know. I just don't know. Infact, I have seemingly lost three or five points off my intelligence from all this shitty madness. I don't know if I can't take it anymore….

Jia Xu: Hm….huff…I've told you several times before…you're not alone in this. Together, we managed to bring victory in Chibi. And together too, we can go through this.

Xun Yu: Pfft, now look who's suddenly spouting all this 'motivational bullshit'.

Jia Xu: Hey! So anyway, get your shit together!

Guo Jia: Ah…thank you. Okay then, now we really should get ANYTHING in this room that might be a useful hint later on. All these papers will probably come in handy.

Xu Shu: ….uhhh…..hey, it's getting dark outside.

Guo Jia: Eh? Really?

Xu Shu: Yeah. I don't think we should go outside now.

Guo Jia: Hmmm….

Xun Yu: Maybe we should stay for the night.

Sima Yi: Eh? Where?

Jia Xu: Well, of course here!

Sima Yi: Ehhh?! We're staying here?! But how?! There's only one small bed here!

Guo Jia: Hmmm…ah well, in that case, there really is only one way to settle this with fairness….

Everyone: …..

Guo Jia: …..so we're gonna DRAW STRAWS!

Everyone: WHAT?!

Guo Jia: Yes, it's the sole fucking choice we have here! QUICK!

Everyone: … **takes the straws anyway**

Guo Jia: Okay! So, what did you get?

Xu Shu: ….woo-hoo! I got the longest straw! I get to sleep on the bed!

Everyone: Whaaatt?! That's unfair!

Guo Jia: _(Oh, snap! I got the shortest!)_ Ehrm….ehem, no, Xu Shu! You don't get to sleep on the bed!

Xu Shu: Ehhh?! But why?!

Guo Jia: Ehrm, because, uh, the winner is the one who gets the short straw!

Xu Shu: Ehhh?!

Everyone: **squints eyes** What….

Guo Jia: Yeah! I mean, uhm, that's the rules, right! It's always been the rules, so ehm, anyway!  
Xu Shu: …. **slowly rages up**

Guo Jia: We shouldn't be wasting too much time on-

Xu Shu: ….. **suddenly grabs Guo Jia by the collar with glowing red angry eyes**

Guo Jia: AAAAHHHH! ….eh….erm… **heavy sweating** …Xu…Shu? Hey buddy, what, what's the matter? Hehe, come on now, it can't be due to that 'who gets to sleep on the bed' affair! Hehe, come on buddy, we, we can talk this over peacefully! Hey, come on! W-what's that thing on your hand?! N-n-no, NOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Everyone else: **watches the massacre going on with a horrified look**

Xun Yu: ….aaaahhhh….AAAHHH! **hides behind Sima Yi** ….is….is it over yet?

Sima Yi: No….but damn….

Jia Xu: Now I'm kinda wondering why people are calling Liu Bei's people pussies again….

* * *

 _After the massacre was over…._

Guo Jia: Okay guys, time to sleep. And Xu Shu, you get to sleep on the bed.

Xu Shu: Okay!

Guo Jia: Right. Remember that we have to go as soon as the sun dawned. Understand?

Everyone: Yo.

Sima Yi: Right…ugh, dammit! The floor is too narrow for the four of us!

Xun Yu: Just try to make it comfortable.

Jia Xu: Ow! Hey, make some space!

Guo Jia: I'm trying! Good lord, Jia Xu, you're already pretty thin as you are, so how about YOU make some space?!

Jia Xu: What in the name of-

Sima Yi: Ngrrrghhh…..OW!

Xun Yu: Whoa! Hey, what happened?!

Sima Yi: Argh…dammit man, I hit my head on this cabinet!

Guo Jia: Okay guys, we all should just stay motionless and just sleep. Or do you wanna wake Xu Shu up?!

Everyone: ….. **shudder** NO!

Guo Jia: Then go, the FUCK, to sleep!

Everyone: Aye aye, cap'n.

* * *

 _In the middle of the night…._

Everyone: ….zzzzzz…..zzzzz….

Jia Xu: …. **suddenly wakes up and looks carefully at the surroundings** Hmm…since everyone is so sound asleep….I guess this is the chance to finally figure this whole thing that's been bothering my mind for so long… **carefully sneaks out to the desk, turns on the desk lamp and examines the papers** ….huff….now, I'm pretty sure there is SOMETHING connecting ALL of this! Starting from the nightmares we had…the alternate realities we were all sent to…and that was all 'the truth', apparently? Hrm…and then there are these strange writings and scribbles…I'm sure there's something I can get out of this….

* * *

 _When the sun dawns…_

Guo Jia: …..nggrrrggghhh….hmmm….oh, the sun has risen! Hey guys, wake up! Wake up!

Everyone: ….nrrrnnnghhh…

Xun Yu: ….hmm? What? It's morning already?

Guo Jia: Yeah! Come on guys, let's go!

Sima Yi: Right….uhrm….but hey, where's Jia Xu?

Everyone: Jia Xu? …. **slowly turns to Jia Xu, who's sleeping on the desk**

Guo Jia: …..uhhh….

Xu Shu: What? What is he doing there?

Xun Yu: I guess the more appropriate question is, what has he been doing there?

Sima Yi: Did he just…literally…sneak out of this cramped-up space?

Guo Jia: …ummm….hey? Jia Xu?

Jia Xu: …..WHAAAA!

Everyone: WHAAAAHHH!

Jia Xu: Pant…pant…THE TRUTH! THE TRUTH! I found it! I found it, the ultimate tru-

Guo Jia: Whoa, HEY!

Jia Xu: AAHHH! Eh! Uhm….young master?

Guo Jia: Hey, seriously…what have you been doing on that table?

Jia Xu: Eh, oh, right! Ahem, listen, so last night, I woke up because of this one thing that's been bugging my mind for so long. I know it….the nightmares we had, and what that strange creature said…they are connected! So, I woke up in the middle of the night to discover this connection…which might lead to 'the truth'!

Everyone: Whoa?

Xun Yu: ….and? Did you succeed?

Jia Xu: Of course, of course! I did it! I finally found the answer…on this paper! **shows the paper**

Everyone: **moves forward to read the paper**

 _The paper reads the following: "The connection between all these nightmares is that **scribbled out** No, no, it turned out that **scribbled out, again** No, NO! Goddamit! Why is this so FREAKING HARD I WANNA **scribbled out, AGAIN** By the way, maybe this means that there are actually multiple realities which led to- **huge scribblings all over** " At the bottom of the paper, there is a large text saying: FUCK IT._

Everyone: **falls over**

Guo Jia: Really, Jia Xu, REALLY?

Jia Xu: But seriously! I'm positive there is some serious connection between all of this. I know it! I KNOW! IT!

Sima Yi: Okay, okay, we get it. So, there actually isn't a definite answer to this. BUT, I think it's for the best if we keep in mind what Jia Xu said. Perhaps all of this really DO have a connection with each other.

Xun Yu: Precisely.

Guo Jia: Right. But, before we're leaving, let's sit down for just a while.

Everyone: Huh? Why?

Guo Jia: Well, here….come to think of it, we really haven't had a drink in a while, have we?

Everyone: Eeehhh?

Jia Xu: You sure this is a good idea?

Xun Yu: Yeah. I mean, god knows what sort of other freaky shit will happen if we drink again in this weird-ass world!

Guo Jia: Oh, it's alright! Just a few drinks won't hurt now, will they?

Everyone: ….

Sima Yi: ….well…if you say so…

Xu Shu: But do we even HAVE wine?

Jia Xu: …wait, I think I brought some of this from that dark city of Xuchang.

Guo Jia: You did?

Jia Xu: Yeah…here.

Guo Jia: Sweet! Come on, let's get it on!

Everyone: **drinks the wine**

 _Suddenly, there was a bright blue light quickly flashing through their eyes._

Everyone: WHOA!

Guo Jia: Everyone…did you just see that?!

Jia Xu: Yeah, I did!

Xun Yu: It's as if a lightning just flashed through.

Sima Yi: It was blue though…

Xu Shu: You…you sure this is alright? It's kinds creepy…

Guo Jia: ….hm, it's alright. But now, before we go, I think it's good to take a look at these papers to see if they contain something helpful.

Xun Yu: Hmm….I truly wonder what language this could possibly be written in…

Sima Yi: Well, Jia Xu? What has your night-long observation made out of this?

Jia Xu: Actually…I have a feeling that that language DOES seem familiar…perhaps even, it is the same strange language we can suddenly speak in yesterday.

Xu Shu: You think?

Guo Jia: Hmm…hey. Look at this.

Xun Yu: …hold on. Isn't that….you?

Guo Jia: Exactly. It's a drawing of….me.

Sima Yi: What? Wait, this is a drawing of me too!

Jia Xu: Not just you! Me too, and…everyone else we know!

Xu Shu: What…who….who drew this?!

Guo Jia: Now way….know what, THIS is where it's getting really creepy.

Jia Xu: YOU THINK?!

Xun Yu: Okay….at least there's no nude drawings of us or anything….

Guo Jia: Yeah, yeah, that's the good thing…because if there was, I would kill myself.

Sima Yi: ….wait. There's some kind of map here.

Everyone: Hm?

Guo Jia: ….hm. This is where our current location is, and apparently this is where that dark Xuchang is?

Jia Xu: What the….we were literally transported that far?

Xun Yu: But wait! Look it here! It's a strange sphere looking thing….

Guo Jia: Hmm…..alright, that's our next destination. Let's go.

Everyone: Right!

Jia Xu: …..why do I have a bad feeling about this?

* * *

 _Later…._

Jia Xu: …..NGH!

Everyone: Huh?

Guo Jia: Jia Xu, are you alright?

Jia Xu: Ngh…I'm….alri- …..

Everyone: Huh….

Jia Xu: …..what….the….

Guo Jia: …Jia Xu? Jia Xu, are you alright?

Jia Xu: What the….no…no way….young master….I…I think I saw it.

Guo Jia: Saw what?

Jia Xu: …..

Guo Jia: ANSWER! What did you see?

Jia Xu: I saw you….I saw you….dying.

Everyone: **widen eyes**

Guo Jia: …..what? What? No…..no. Not, not this again!

Xun Yu: What do you mean by that?!

Jia Xu: I don't know! I, I clearly saw it! I clearly remember you dying at Mt. Bailang, then entrusting me with the task to protect our Lord! It's so clear to-

Guo Jia: NO! NO! THAT CAN'T HAPPEN!

Jia Xu: And yet, at the same time I also remember you being alive, but we lost Chibi nevertheless!

Xun Yu: Whoa, whoa, hold on! What does all this mean?! You remember Guo Jia dying, and yet you also somehow remember him being alive at the same time?!

Jia Xu: That's true! It…it all somehow came flooding into me! Memories of multiple realities at once!

Xu Shu: …oh no. I think I'm having it too.

Xun Yu: You do?!

Xu Shu: Yes! It's somehow the same as my nightmare…I remember avoiding capture by Lord Cao Cao and staying with Liu Bei, yet I also remember being captured but not being used by Lord Cao Cao due to my own lack of ambition!

Sima Yi: Me too!

Everyone: Eh?

Sima Yi: Yes! I…I remember taking control of Wei. Having my own army and all, apart from the Cao family! Infact, I think….I think I'm not supposed to be with you guys.

Everyone: What do you mean?

Sima Yi: I mean, I….I would later go on to form my own army…my own kingdom…apart from you.

Xu Shu: I…I think so. I….I belong to Lord Liu Bei. Not you. I…I…

Guo Jia: What…

Jia Xu: And, Master Guo Jia….you…you really are supposed to be dead.

Guo Jia: ….me…dead?

Xun Yu: Jia Xu! What have you done?!

Jia Xu: It's the reality! The truth! ….yes…the truth. I think I understand what that strange creature meant by the truth. The reality we're living in our original world is indeed fake. Some outside force is interfering it and put it out of order. And now…for some reason….we're the only ones to now be aware of this after being transported to this world.

Xun Yu: No…way…

Guo Jia: …..no.

Everyone: Huh?

Guo Jia: I….I...I died.

Everyone: ….

Guo Jia: …..no….no…..aaahhh…..no….not….NOT THIS AGAIN!

Jia Xu: ….h-hey, you alright?!

Guo Jia: NO! I'M NOT DEAD! I….I CAN'T BE POSSIBLY DEAD! AAAAHHHH! **runs away**

Jia Xu: Huh?! HEY!

 _Guo Jia continued to run, until he reached the giant sphere shown in the map._

Guo Jia: Pant…pant…pant… **inserts hand to the sphere** Whoa!

Everyone: HEY! Pant…pant…

Jia Xu: Pant…pant…huh?

Xun Yu: What is this?

The sphere then suddenly shows Cao Cao, after his defeat at Chibi.

Everyone: WHA?! L-lord Cao Cao?!

Guo Jia: Ah…tch! **inserts hand to the sphere, but it instantly shocks** YAH!

Jia Xu: WHOA! You okay?

Guo Jia: I-I'm alright. But….but…hrm…

Jia Xu: …..no. NO! Don't tell me you want to go the-

Guo Jia: I WILL! I….I have been waiting for Lord Cao Cao this entire time…I WILL go and reunite with him! I will return to the REAL WORlD! **attempts to enter the sphere which shocks again** ARGH!

Jia Xu: Please! Listen! Don't go there!

Guo Jia: Tch…argh….I'm…ENTERING! HYAH!

Jia Xu: NO!

Xun Yu: Will he be alright?

Jia Xu: I…I don't know. That is our Lord after he lost the battle of Chibi. And…you know….

* * *

 _Inside the sphere…_

Guo Jia: YAH! I'm…I'm in! Ah! LORD CAO CAO!

Cao Cao: … **turns around** ….hm?

Guo Jia: LORD CAO CAO! I…..I finally met you at last!

Cao Cao: …

Guo Jia: I….I and Jia Xu, Xun Yu, Sima Yi, and Xu Shu had one hell of a freaky adventure after our celebration over Chibi, but now…I'm finally back!

Cao Cao: ….celebration? At Chibi?

Guo Jia: Huh?

Cao Cao: …who…who are you?

Guo Jia: What?! It's, it's me! Guo Jia!

Cao Cao: …..

Guo Jia: ….my lord?

Cao Cao: Guo…Jia?

Guo Jia: Huh?

Cao Cao: Guo….Jia…. **laughs**

Guo Jia: What? My lord?

Cao Cao: **laughs even harder** ….oh, funny. Is this what I got from too much fire? Yeah, seemed like those flames got me hallucinating, but damn.

Guo Jia: What?! MY LORD! It's me!

Cao Cao: This…this can't be real. You…Guo Jia, you….you left me. You left me all alone, and look what happened.

Guo Jia: NO! My lord, I'm here! I'm alive!

Cao Cao: No, no, no. The real Guo Jia would've helped me avert that disaster. But no. He didn't. Because he's dead. And did you?

Guo Jia: ….what?

Cao Cao: No. No you did not. And that's all the proof I need to see that you're a mere madman.

Guo Jia: WHAT?! No, NO! MY LORD!

Cao Cao: Don't bother me again. **slowly turns away**

Guo Jia: **cries** NO! MY LORD! It's me! IT'S THE ACTUAL ME! **tries to chase after Cao Cao**

Slowly, the world inside the sphere starts to break down into blue, pixelated mess.

Guo Jia: LORD CAO CAOOOOO!

As Guo Jia was chasing desperately trying to chase after Cao Cao, a hand reached out from the outside, trying to pull Guo Jia out.

Jia Xu: Pull! PULL HIM HARDER!

Everyone: HYAAAAAHHHH!

Guo Jia: MY LOOOOOOORRRRR- GWAH!

* * *

 _With combined effort of Jia Xu, Xun Yu, Sima Yi, and Xu Shu, they finally managed to pull Guo Jia back into the outside world._

Jia Xu: Tch, young master! Are you alright!

Guo Jia: …..lord…Lord…Cao Cao…. **cries**

Everyone: ….

Guo Jia: Lord Cao Cao….he….he rejected….me…why….WHY?!

Everyone: …..

Jia Xu: …huff….this is what I feared…

Xun Yu: What you feared?

Jia Xu: Yes…up to this point, he's been rejecting the reality that he's supposed to be dead, so when he met Cao Cao himself…he was rejected because it's not a reality where he's alive and well.

Sima Yi: That's harsh.

Xun Yu: But still…what should we do? We can't just stay around like this while facing a reality where Guo Jia's supposed to be DEAD now, can we?!

Sima Yi: Not to mention that you mention the fact that he's supposed to be dead so bluntly, and heartlessly, like you don't even remember that he BROKE DOWN thanks to his nightmare?

Jia Xu: I know that! But….it's not like I WANT it. But it's the reality. What can we do? Infact, if we're given the choice, then I don't want him to die also.

Everyone: …

Xun Yu: ….what should we do now?

Jia Xu: …..let's enter the sphere together.

Everyone: Huh?

Jia Xu: It's probably the only way to find the way out of this.

Everyone: ….

Jia Xu: Let's go!

Everyone: Whoa! Okay.

* * *

 _And so, the five entered the sphere, where they entered a dark world._

Xu Shu: It's dark here.

Xun Yu: This place seems familiar…

Sima Yi: This kinda looks like hell, to be honest.

Xun Yu: How would you know?

Sima Yi: Trust me, I've been in one.

Jia Xu: Hmmm…. **keeps walking along, until he came across something** WHOA! Wait…what is this?

Everyone: …whaaaaaatttt?!

 _ **To Be Continued….**_

* * *

Whew! Finally reached the second-to-last chapter here. Please leave a review and have a good day!


	7. Last Decision

_Chapter 7: Last Decision_

* * *

 _It turned out that they were inside a computer monitor, looking outside._

Jia Xu: What the….is that…is that….

Guo Jia: Is this….a workplace? Similar to the one inside that cottage?

Xun Yu: But it's so…large….

Xu Shu: We're kidnapped by giants!

Sima Yi: What…giants? Really?

Jia Xu: Tch…. **summons weapon and attempts to break the screen** HYAAAHHH! WHOA!

Everyone: AH!

Jia Xu: Tch…look at that! The screen just jolts like that!

Guo Jia: What….what could this mean? Where are we right now?

Sima Yi: Or even…..WHEN are we?

 _Just at that time, two KOEI employees pass by._

 _"….so, how's it going?"_

 _"Well, I already put in the Xuchang stage there. It's unfinished, though…"_

 _"What?! Argh, two goddamn weeks and THAT'S your progress?!"_

 _"Hey, don't blame me! I mean, we've been getting too busy with Musou Stars already…"_

 _"Huff….well, then work even harder! We don't wanna Suzuki-san to suddenly drop in and shower us with a 'rage tsunami' again after that one time!"_

 _"Yeesh! I know, I know!"_

Everyone: …

Guo Jia: …..what….what are those two giants talking about?

Jia Xu: I don't know….they're speaking in the same strange language we spoke one day….

Xun Yu: They're speaking about 'Xuchang stage'? What?

Sima Yi: No way…they have a power to 'create' Xuchang?!

Xu Shu: Who….WHAT are they?!

 _One of the employees then sat down and booted up the computer. Inside the computer, the black space immediately turned into pixelated blue space._

Everyone: WHOAAA!

* * *

 _After that, the five was then suddenly transported into a dark cave._

Everyone: WHOA!

Guo Jia: What is this place?

Jia Xu: It's a cave, dumbnut.

Xun Yu: It's so dark! What, what the hell am I supposed to see?

Sima Yi: Calm down! Infact, that way you could walk into something that hurts.

Xu Shu: ….hey, there's a blue light there.

Guo Jia: Hm? …okay, let's go.

* * *

 _And thus the five followed the blue light, where they found glowing blue runes on the cave walls._

Everyone: Whoa…

Jia Xu: What are these symbols?

Guo Jia: Seems like some sort of an ancient language…or something….

Xun Yu: Man, this is spooky….

Sima Yi: I think at this point, NOTHING ever seems scary anymore.

Xu Shu: Guys, the light seems to be getting stronger.

 _They walked until they reached a glowing blue pond at the end of the cave._

Everyone: Whoa….

Guo Jia: What is that?

Xun Yu: A glowing blue pond…you think a goddess could be living in it?

Sima Yi: A goddess? Heh, what?

Jia Xu: Anyway, imma take a look.

 _And so Jia Xu approached to take a closer look at the pond, where it slowly turned to show Zhang Jiao._

Jia Xu: ….what the hell?

Guo Jia: Hm? Hold on, isn't that that Yellow Turban guy?

Xun Yu: What the hell? …don't tell me HE'S the one behind this all along?!

Sima Yi: If he can somehow do all of this madness even after death, well…

 _Anyway, it showed Zhang Jiao to be walking among his hometown, into a deep forest._

Guo Jia: Damn, what is he doing?

Jia Xu: Hey, it's Zhang Jiao. He might be off to do some of his shady magic mumbo-jumbos.

 _Eventually, Zhang Jiao stops and starts chanting._

Xu Shu: What is he saying?

Jia Xu: Well, his usual freaky spells. What else do you expect?

 _After he finished chanting, a thunder suddenly struck a place right in front where Zhang Jiao stood._

Zhang Jiao: AAHH!

Everyone: WHOA!

 _The thunder produced a stack of papers, which Zhang Jiao picked up._

Zhang Jiao: ….oooh. OOOOH! FINALLY! Finally….I did it! These are the ultimate secrets of the universe I've longed to know!

Guo Jia: Ultimate secrets of the universe? What?

Jia Xu: Never thought that thing is surprisingly easy to acquire.

 _Then, Zhang Jiao reads the thing. However, slowly an expressions of horror came to his face._

Zhang Jiao: ….what? No….NO! This can't be! How…how could this happen?! You mean that….you mean that….we really are mere figments of someone else's imaginations?!

Everyone: **widen eyes**

 _And then, there was a mysterious, bellowing voice from the sky._

?: WHO WAS BOLD ENOUGH TO OPEN THE SACRED PAPERS CONTAINING THE SECRETS OF THE UNIVERSE?!

Zhang Jiao: AAAHHHH?! Who….who are you?!

?: HM? AAAHHHH….SO YOU ARE THE ONE INFIDEL MORTAL WHO DID THIS!

Zhang Jiao: Forgive me, FORGIVE ME!

?: TELL ME, WHY DID SUCH A MORTAL LIKE YOU READ THE SACRED PAPERS OF THE GODS?!

Zhang Jiao: I'm sorry, I'M SORRY! It's just….for so long I've desired to know the deepest. Most scared secrets of this universe! I've dedicated many years of study and practice into this! Please! Don't punish me!

?: HMMMM…..ALRIGHT THEN. I'LL LET YOU LIVE WITH THIS KNOWLEDGE. BUT REMEMBER, SOMEDAY THIS WILL CHANGE EVERYTHING FOR ETERNITY. NOT JUST FOR YOU, BUT FOR EVERYONE ELSE. NOW, OUT OF MY SIGHT!

 _Then another thunder struck again in front of Zhang Jiao, where it suddenly formed a large pond of wine, whereas Zhang Jiao left with such panic that he left the papers behind. Then the 'pond footage' ended._

Everyone: …what….was that?

Jia Xu: …guys.

Everyone: Hm?

Jia Xu: ….I think….I finally understand.

Guo Jia: What?

Jia Xu: I FINALLY UNDERSTAND!

Everyone: Whoa!

Xun Yu: What? What is it?

Jia Xu: I finally know ALL of it! The alternate memories. The alternate realities. That sudden second language, that mysterious booming music, that magic, EVERYTHING we've experienced so far! I finally understand the truth, THAT ALL OF THIS IS A LIE!

Everyone: Huh?!

Sima Yi: A….lie?

Jia Xu: YES! Our mere existence is a LIE! EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING IS MADE UP! This is the reality….that we're not real.

Everyone: Gasp!

Guo Jia: What do you mean that we're not real?

Jia Xu: YES! We are actually mere reimagining of our REAL selves 2000 years ago, recreated in this sort of virtual media for those giants in the outside world to play as an entertainment!

Guo Jia: W-what?!

Jia Xu: So, you get it, all of you?! There's no reason to question anything weird that happened in this world anymore. It's because they're all made up! We're all made up! You hear it, we're not real! NOT! REAL!

Everyone: ….

Xu Shu: ….no….so all of this…..so all of this can basically only happen because this is not the real world?

Jia Xu: Yes!

Sima Yi: But wait! How can you suddenly know all of this?

Jia Xu: Actually….I've known this for a long time due to analyzing those papers back at that cottage. To be honest I didn't say it to you guys because I too, had a hard time believing it was real. But now…since there's this….it is real, after all.

Xun Yu: But wait! In that case, then who are those 'giants', really? And why did they do this?

Sima Yi: Moreover, how can we be the ones to actually realize this?!

Jia Xu: Now that…I don't know….

Everyone: ….

 _Just at that moment, the cave suddenly crumbles._

Everyone: WHAT?!

Xu Shu: What's happening?!

Sima Yi: The cave's about to fall!

Guo Jia: RUN!

 _And so the five attempted to get outside of the crumbling cave, but they failed as the cave managed to crumble atop of them._

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

.

.

.

.

.

Guo Jia: …unggghhh…ah! Hey, is everybody okay?!

Everyone: Ngghhh….

Jia Xu: …nggghhh…I'm….okay….mostly, anyway….

Sima Yi: ….hey. It's this same black space we visited inside that sphere!

 _And suddenly, the entire black space turned blue._

Everyone: WHOA!

?: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

Everyone: …..HEY! It's you!

?: HAHAHAHAA! Of course, it's me! It's great you five still remember me!

Jia Xu: Okay, seriously, this has gone way TOO far!

Guo Jia: Yeah! Tell me WHO you are right now and WHAT you want!

?: HAHAHAHAHA! Okay, okay, guess I really shouldn't be wasting any more time in explaining the whole situation to you guys. First of all, my name is Ace. I am the director of Koei, the company that made you.

Everyone: Huh?

Ace: Ahem! So…all you five finally know the truth. As said before, the truth is, all you guys are mere virtual reimagining of your actual, real, historical selves 2000 years ago, recreated and given few artistic touches to make it enjoyable by people.

Jia Xu: 'People'? What people? You mean those giants?

Ace: Giants? Oh, right! Because they're your creators, they appear giant to you, eh.

Guo Jia: Okay, okay, we actually finally understand why this happens. But still…why us?

Ace: Oh, right! Ahem, you remember the Phoenix Wine?

Everyone: Phoenix Wine?

Ace: Yes! The wine you drank in the Chibi celebration! The truth is, that wine was produced by the pond in Julu after Zhang Jiao discovered the secrets of the universe. The wine has an ability to bring ANYTHING to life.

Everyone: Anything to life?

Ace: Yes! You might be thinking that it can only be used to revive dead people, but the thing is, if drunk, they bring ANYTHING to life. Including you.

Everyone: Huh?

Guo Jia: What do you mean by us? I mean…we're alive, right?

Ace: No, no! Technically, no. Like I said before, you are all not real. You merely exist as line of codes inside a virtual entertainment. And thus, you're not actually 'alive'. But thanks to drinking this wine, you all became special species of living beings made of digital codes. That, eventually caused you to eventually become self-aware of how you are all not real.

Everyone: …

Ace: I know, I know, this situation is unsalvageable for you the first time. But that's alright, me too. I never thought that Cao Cao would ever get some Phoenix Wine and shared it with you guys….infact, I never thought anybody would ever drink this at all.

Guo Jia: …..okay. Okay, so…we finally know the truth, and all….that we're not real. We only exist in video games to be played by the REAL people, but….can we still go back to our normal world? Our normal situation? Back to our normal world?

Ace: Hm? You wanna go back?

Guo Jia: OF COURSE! I….I did all of this long-ass journey to try to find some way to go back to Lord Cao Cao….I WANT TO GO BACK!

Ace: Whoa! Easy there young lad….okay, I actually CAN, return you back to your normal world, thus bringing you back to your normal routines of everyday war…

Guo Jia: GASP! You can?!

Ace: Yes! Yes I can…BUT!

Everyone: Huh?

Ace: But….I actually have an alternative for you guys. A FAR better one.

Guo Jia: What's it?

Ace: Here….the thing is, I can actually put EVERYONE else into the same situation as you two. Everybody's alive as if nothing happened, they are all aware that they're not real and have full knowledge about the real world, and the best part, you guys don't have to fight anymore.

Everyone: WHAAAAATTTTT?!

Sima Yi: The hell man…you CAN do such a thing?!

Xun Yu: I very much prefer that one, absolutely.

Xu Shu: Great! I don't have to fight anymore!

Ace: BUT! There's a but!

Everyone: Huh?

Ace: The thing is….everything that's ever happened so far is actually governed and set in motion by a certain SOMEONE in the real world. A certain someone with such a twisted, unworldly mind that can ALWAYS come up with messed-up scenarios. Someone who has the absolute power and control in everything in this world. And if you choose the latter, you'll be condemned for eternity to play out those very same messed-up scenarios. Oh, and none of you will remember that any of this EVER happened.

Everyone: …

Jia Xu: What? There could possibly be someone like THAT?

Sima Yi: Seriously! This is practically the same as choosing between one turd and a slightly cleaner turd!

Xun Yu: So…either way we're fucked, eh?

Xu Shu: Even though we don't have to fight anymore…I'm still afraid as to what those scenarios will be….

Guo Jia: ….I….

Ace: …..so?

Guo Jia: …uhm…guys?

Everyone: ….

Jia Xu: ….we leave this decision to you.

Guo Jia: Ah…..okay…we choose….we choose….the latter.

Ace: …..hm. Very well. **suddenly glows brightly** HYAAAAAAHHHH!

Everyone: AAAAAHHHHH!

.

.

.

.

.

 _Wei_

Cao Cao: Yawn….whoo! What a great morning!

Xiahou Dun: You feel so energized today, cousin.

Cao Cao: Haha, you think?! Ah, I don't know….

Guo Jia: Good morning, my lord.

Cao Cao: Ah, Guo Jia! Morning too! Ahh….what a beautiful morning, eh? Surely nothing bad can happen, eh?

Guo Jia: Don't jinx it, then.

Cao Cao: Hahaha!

Jia Xu: Hey.

Guo Jia: Oh, morning!

Jia Xu: Yeah, morning too. Ahem…by the way…

Guo Jia: Hm?

Jia Xu: ….eh, nevermind.

Guo Jia: Huh? What? Say it!

Jia Xu: Eh, no…it's just that…I felt like I've just woken up from some terrible nightmare.

Guo Jia: Really?

Jia Xu: Yeah…it's just that I don't quite remember what it was…

Guo Jia: ….heh. Funny. Me too.

Jia Xu: Ah, it's alright, I guess.

Xun Yu: Hey, guys!

Guo Jia: ….so?

Jia Xu: Hm?

Guo Jia: Shall we do it?

Jia Xu: ….well, why not? Let's go.

* * *

 _Shu_

Liu Bei: WOO-HOO! Another fantastic day!

Zhuge Liang: You're a bit awfully bright, my lord.

Liu Bei: Haha! Heh, that's the way I am, I guess.

Zhuge Liang: Heh….oh, Xu Shu?

Xu Shu: Ah.

Zhuge Liang: Quite unusual for you to wake up this early.

Xu Shu: Ahaha…well, you see…I don't really know…but maybe that's because I feel good things will happen today.

Zhuge Liang: Whoa. Quite rare for you to be so positive.

Liu Bei: Especially since you're always afraid terrible things will happen.

Xu Shu: Hahaha….well….I guess not anymore.

* * *

 _Jin_

Sima Yi: Zzzzzzz…..

Zhang Chunhua: My lord.

Sima Yi: Zzzz….zzzz….

Zhang Chunhua: My lord. My lord! Wake! UP!

Sima Yi: Zzzzz…..

Zhang Chunhua: …

SMACK! OWWWWW!

Sima Yi: HEY! What the hell was that for?!

Zhang Chunhua: It's getting late, you know! You can't slack off all day like that!

Sima Yi: Oww….I know that! But still….

Sima Shi: You're starting to become like Zhao, father.

Sima Yi: What?! No, I'm not!

Sima Zhao: Eh, it's alright. Old man needs his rest sometimes.

Wang Yuanji: Yeah, but he's the leader of this kingdom. He can't be lazy.

Sima Yi: ….huh….hehehehe….

Everyone: ?

Sima Yi: Hehehehe….hahahahahha…MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!

Sima Shi: Uhhh….dad?

Sima Yi: Hahahaa….no, no…it's just that….it's just that….at my age, I feel like I'm blessed for still having such a glorious kingdom like this, and most of all…such a devoted and lovely family like you.

Everyone: …..huh.

Sima Zhao: Mom, did you give dad some kind of-

Zhang Chunhua: No, no, certainly not.

Sima Shi: Err…okay, that's…good and all, father.

Sima Yi: Of course, of course. Oh well, I feel that something great will happen. Just you wait.

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

Yay! I finished it! Come to think of it, this might be my multi-chap fic that took the shortest time to finish, thanks to my holiday and all.

And yes, for those who're confused, this whole fic is actually a prequel/a sort of an 'origin story' of my other Humor/Parody fics. As in, why all the playable characters are alive and never even tried to defeat the another unless if something happens. Granted, it IS pointless when you think about it, but I don't know. I just had a sudden idea for it.

Anyways, thank you for reading this from the start until the end! Please leave a review and have a good day!


End file.
